Day 7: 3 am8am
by maryshine
Summary: This is a story about the last five hours of Day 7. It is based on some rummors I heard. Beware! There are some possible spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Please don't expect to find this story in 24: Day 7. I created this story based on some rumors I heard about the upcoming season. The 'rumors' are just the following:**

**_Durring the last five hours of day 7, expect a certain familiar female character _(you will see who it is in the story)_ to come back with a small child._**

**_There might be some romance for Tony this season._**

**So give me some reviews please!**

* * *

_Day 7_

_3 a.m, Washington DC._

_Tony Almeida's apartment. _

Tony Almeida threw his keys on the table as he walked into his dark apartment. He cursed as he tripped over one of the many boxes spewed across the floor. Tony had just moved a month ago and had barely unpacked. Even since he went undercover again, Tony made it a habit to move every few months. As much as David Emerson trusted him, Tony still didn't want Emerson to know his address in case he found the truth about Tony's 'new' loyalty.

Tony slid onto the floor with a deep sigh. What a day. With the help of Prime Minster, Ule Matobo, Jack and Tony were able to find Dubuku's location and take him into custody. Now the county of Sangala would be saved. Of course there was still the matter of who in the government had tried to help Dubuku, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Now all Tony wanted to was have a beer, and try not the think about the look on David's face before he died.

"_If you are looking for forgiveness, go to hell_."

Tony shuddered and knew that he was going to remembered Emerson's last words the rest of his life.

While Tony knew he did the right thing shooting David, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Despite everything, David was like a brother to him the last four years. He gave Tony back his life…only to have Tony take his. Despite the kind of man David really was, Tony wish that he could still have saved him. After all, Tony had own him that. Tony hated to think of David's body just lying stiff by a dumpster. Yet Bill had promised to get local authorities to retrieve the body.

With a groan, Tony pushed himself up off the floor, and turned on the lights. A huge Teddy bear looked back at him from the table. Tony's eyes widen in surprised. He instantly recognized who the bear belonged to: his three year old daughter, Terri.

Tony's blood started to boil as he banged his hand down on the table. He had specifically told Kim that until the operation was over, they had to stay in Canada. As much as Tony loved seeing Kim and Terri, it was vital that they both stay away. After all, Kim should know better than anyone how dangerous it was to be in DC now.

Cursing under his breath, Tony went to the spare bedroom to check on mother and daughter. Yet when Tony opened the door, he only saw the bed, still made, and the empty play pen. Tony realized with a sick feeling that something was wrong….very wrong.

"Terri? Kim?" Tony race around the apartment, praying to hear little Terri giggle or even Terri and Kim burst out from hidding, shouting: "Got you, Daddy!" But no such luck. Terri would never leave her bear behind, so where was she? And where was Kim? Lord knows that Kim was as adamant about their daughter's safety as much as Tony was. Where ever Terri was Kim was always close behind.

A loud ring interrupted Tony from his thoughts. He glanced down at his phone. Although the ring wasn't comming from his cell, it was a familiar tune. Tony's heart raced as he recognized the ring tone…Over the Rainbow, Terri's favorite lullaby.

Tony raced towards the sound and arrived back towards the door. His eyes rested on the Teddy bear. Hastily Tony ripped the bear to shreds, finding the phone in the middle of the stuffing. With trembling fingers, Tony opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tony!" answered a cheery British voice. "Glad you are finally home!"

Tony grabbed the table to steady himself.

"David?"

"In the flesh, mate."

Tony's head started to spin.

"But how the hell…" Tony sputtered.

Emerson laughed, wildly. "Tony, Tony," The voice sneered. "Don't you remember that I plan for EVERY scenario? Have you forgotten how many people I have that are _really_ loyal to me?"

Tony closed his eyes, not understanding how any of this could be happening. By all accounts, David Emerson should be dead. Yet than again, Tony realized, he himself should have been dead four years ago.

After taking a few deep breaths, Tony opened his eyes and concentrated his focus with his former friend on the other end.

"Where the hell are they?" He ordered in a stern voice.

"Easy now, mate.," Emerson answered lightly. "There safe and sound with me. Here I'll let Terri speak to you."

Tony heard some rustling in the background before another voice got on the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Terri!" Tony sighed with relief. "Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"Yes," The little girl answered.

"Is Mommy with you?"

"Yessh. Here, she wants to talk to you."

Tony waited patiently as Terri handed the phone to Kim.

"Tony?" asked a women's voice.

"I'm here, Kim." Tony replied, calm as he could. "Thank God you are both all right.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Kim said, her voice crackling. "I was afraid that David…."

Tony heard the phone drop.

"Kim?"

Tony heard some noise in the background before Emerson got back on the phone.

"What did I tell you? Safe and sound," Emerson declared happily.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony hissed.

"Well, I would like my crew and my diamonds back," David began. "But I'll settle for the CIP device, and of course, the body of Terri's Grandfather, Jack Baur. "

Tony griped the phone tighter.

"You know I don't have either."

"Well that's a problem, Tony," David snarled. "Because I'm not sure how long I can keep your family safe."

Tony's chest tighten. He took a few more deep breaths, forcing himself to remain in control.

"You have to give me some time…"

"You have two hours," David snapped. "Keep this cell on and I will tell you where to meet us. Oh and Tony?"

"What?"

"Make sure you come alone with just the diamonds and Jack's body. Otherwise, Kim and little Terri will end up like your late wife."

Tony heard a click and the line went dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I mentioned above, I heard that Kim will come back towards the end of the season with a child of her own. When I heard that there might be a little romance for Tony this season, I thought about writing a story about the two of them having a child together. The two characters are probably not going to ever get together but I thought I would play around with the idea.**

**So what do you think? Hate love it, what?**


	2. Chapter 2: After Day Five

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! I'm not making any money off of this story! Special thanks to TTFN and redrose7856. I took both of your advice and did a flashback. Hope you enjoy it!**

Tony knew he was driving way past the 40 mile speed limit. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was rescuing Terri and Kim. Tony slammed on the breaks as the light turned red. In frustrations, Tony beeped the horn. How the hell did things get so…complicated? Of course, Tony already knew the answer to that….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Five years, six months and three weeks after day five….. _

Tony Almeida walked quickly through the dark ally in Washing D.C. to his apartment, reflecting on the past three months.

After collapsing in Jack's arms at CTU from an injection of hyoscine-pentothal, Tony thought he was a goner….until he woke up in a small padded room with a un-shaven man, David Emerson, looking down at him.

Before David said anything, the first words out of Tony's mouth was if his wife, Michelle, was alive too. Though Tony already knew the answer: Michelle was gone. David went on to explain that Tony was given hypothermic injection which saved his life.

"I've been watching you," David explained. "Ever sine you were arrested a few years back."

"Watching me?" Tony said. "Why?"

"Because I knew one day, you would be one of us."

Even since that horrible day, Tony felt as though he had been reborn. He was no longer Tony Almeida;, director of CTU or leader of a private security company. He was Tony Almeida, commander of an army of mercenaries.

Tony used all his anger from Michelle's death for a different cause; to lead Emerson's group of mercenaries for various missions. As time went on, the anger he once felt turned to numbness. "A valuable tool," David had once told him. "Especially for the work we do."

A sudden a cry interrupted his thoughts. Tony turned his head to a couple of thugs, giving a blond girl a hard time. Tony just shook his head. The old Tony would have tried to rescue the girl; But that Tony was dead and gone. After all, he was not longer an agent, and therefore didn't owe anyone anything. Tony was about to continue on, when he recognize the girl: Kim Bauer.

Ignoring a stranger was one thing: walking away from a former colleague was something else. Tony sprung into action, running towards the group. He smacked the smaller of the two with his knuckles, causing him to collapse. Yet his comrade wasn't as weak. In fact, he was about seven feet tall and well built. Tony tried to swing at the second prep, only to be blocked by his large hands. Then the giant prep grabbed him by the throat, pulling Tony from the ground. Tony struggled to get free, while Kim laid on the ground, unconscious.

Tony kicked as hard as he could at the prep's knee cap. Yelping in pain, the prep dropped Tony to the ground, ripping part of Tony's jacket. Not paying attention to the pain in his leg, Tony grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed the giant in the shoulder. Although the cut was barely deep, the prep crashed to the ground at the sight of his own blood.

Staggering, Tony rushed over to the unconscious Kim. Besides a few cuts and bruises, Kim appeared to be in decent shape. Tony gently put his hand to her shoulder.

"Kim, are you okay?"

With a moan, Kim slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Tony?" Kim pushed his arm away, backing up in shocked.

His hair was shorter and he was more tone, but it was definitely Tony.

"You're….your supposed to be dead." She whispered.

Tony knew that he should leave her there…but he couldn't. Not in the middle of D.C. when she was injured.

"Come on, let's get you some help," he said softly, extending his hand to her. Trembling, Kim took it, still not believing her own eyes: Tony Almada….alive.

The sound of police sirens rang through Kim's ears.

"You will be safe now; the police are on their way." Tony said softly. What else could one say to someone who thought they were dead?

"I can't stress this enough Kim; you can't tell anyone about me."

"But…why?"

"I'm sorry."

Before Kim could say protest any further, Tony raced away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tony Almeida's apartment........._

"So this is where the dead live?" Startled, Tony almost dropped his keys. There, standing in the hallway of his apartment, was Kim Bauer.

"Kim…what the hell…"

"Am I doing here? Funny I could say the same about you." She walked closer to Tony.

Tony looked out the window, just to make sure David and the rest of the gang had left. Tightly, he grabbed Kim's arm.

"Look, you shouldn't be here," He hissed. "You have no idea what kind of danger you have put yourself into."

"What kind of danger _I _hav_e _put _myself _into?" Kim screamed, struggling for Tony to release his hold on her. "Give me a break, Tony! That is the kind of crap I would expect from my dad, but not you." Finally able to break free from his grasp, Kim turned away.

Tony sighed, knowing that Kim wasn't going to stop until she knew the truth. "Okay…okay. You win. Just come inside quietly." Tony quickly unlocked his door and ushered Kim in.

"So, how were you able to find me?" Tony asked as he closed and locked his apartment door. Kim looked around, taking in her new surroundings, ignoring Tony. An old bed was on the left. Next to that was a small kitchenette. While the apartment was smaller than Kim expected, she realized that it was all the space that Tony probably needed.

"It was hard at first," Kim admitted, sitting down on a stool. "At first, I wasn't sure it was even you. But the next morning, I went back to ally. I saw a piece of your jacket that those bastards ripped off that night. That is how I knew that you really were there."

With his arms crossed Tony just nodded, waiting for Kim to continue.

"Because it was late at night, I thought that perhaps you lived around the area."

"So you just decided to stop at ever apartment to see where I lived?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Kim smiled at him ruefully.

"Actually, I went to all the diners and fast foods in the area, asking if they had ever delivered to a man of your description. After 20 places later, some one at the diner remembered your face and gave me your address."

Tony raised his eye brows. "They were just willing to give you my address?"

"Well…" Kim smiled. "I had to use some money….and my charm; of course."

Tony groaned. After trying so hard to cover his tracks for the last six months, Kim had been able to find him within a few weeks.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Kim stood up and walked towards Tony until they were only a few feet apart. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tony crossed his arms and shrugged. Kim scoffed.

"That is not going to help here, Tony. The papers said you were dead. Are you in witness protection? Is the government trying to hide you?"

Tony shook his head.

" The government had nothing to do with it. Let's just say that I have a guardian angel looking out for me; who had a hypothermic solution."

"An angel that just happened to be at the right place at the right time, with the right formula?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"So after you were raised from the dead you decided to…what, disappear?" Kim shook her head. "I know you lost your wife, Tony, but running is only something a coward would do."

Tony banged the counter so hard that it practically shook.

"After losing my wife to a government I helped saved over and over again, did you really expect me to just go back?" Tony sputtered. Before waiting for Kim to answer, Tony pushed her away and walked towards the window.

He stared at the people walking by, taking in deep breaths.

"The question really should be why _you_ are here, Kim. Are you also running from the government that couldn't protect your family as well?" Tony knew it was a cheap shot, but he was too bitter to care.

Kim felt as though Tony had punched her in the stomach… hard. Despite all that Tony had been through, Kim felt the sudden urge to slap him.

"Cut the crap, Tony," Kim snapped. "I know my dad is alive and I know you were one of the people who lied to me."

Tony turned around, felling a wave of guilt. Kim's eyes were filled with furry. Yet Tony could see there was also sorrow in them as well. For someone so young, Kim had been through too much.

"How could you all lie to me?" Kim continued. "You saw me at the funeral. You had to have known what my father's death would do to me." Kim felt herself tremble, but was determine to keep a firm voice. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"You know why," Tony replied softly. "You father wanted to keep you safe; I was only trying to help my friend protect his only child."

"Is that why you haven't told my dad you are alive? Are you trying to protect him as well?" Kim walked towards Tony until she was only three feet away. "Or are you mad at him because he couldn't save Michelle?"

Tony banged on the window framed, his anger coming back. "Damn it, Kim. I've answered your questions. I'm sorry, but the topic is now closed." He turned back to the window. Tony waited to hear Kim depart, but no such luck. Tony turned around and looked at Kim. She was looking at him, no longer with accusation, but with sadness.

"I suppose the Tony I once knew really is dead," She said softly.

Tony let out an angry sigh. When was she going to leave him in peace?

"Why the hell did you come here, Kim?" Tony asked, turning back to the window.

"Maybe because I know there are still some corrupt people that I need help exposing," Kim answered softly. "I thought you could be one of those people who still cared about justice. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Tony." With that, Kim turned around and finally walked away.

Tony knew that he should let Kim go. Like David said, any friends from his past life would only put him and the rest of the crew in danger. And yet, for some reason, Tony felt that he couldn't let her go.

"Kim, wait!" Tony ran and grabbed her arm just as her hand was on the door knob. Kim turned around, this time her eyes filled with hope.

Tony took another deep breath, knowing he was going to regret this. "What is it that you need, Kim?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony finished his second glass of scotch while waiting for Kim. Tensely, he looked at his watch for the fifth time. Despite his years of experience, Tony couldn't remember the last time he felt so uneasy about a mission.

After breaking up with her latest boyfriend, Kim had moved to DC and worked in a manufacture company as a book keeper. It seemed to be a dream job until Kim realized that the company was selling stocks that didn't exist. Furthermore, Kim suspected that some of her colleges who discovered the same information conveniently disappeared.

It took a lot of convincing for David to agree to help. He first protested was that this wasn't their typical job. The crew was normally hired to be mercenaries or body guards; not investigators. Second of all, David didn't like the idea of the job being pro-bono. However, Tony convinced David to just allow himself and Masters, David's computer expert, to help Kim. All Kim wanted was evidence. Then she would return it to the police without ever mentioning Emerson's crew.

Breaking into the CEO's office to steal data from the computer was easy; decoding it was a different story. It had taken months for Masters to break the code. In the meantime, the company heads had suspected that someone was on to them. While the company had no leads, they had put surveillance on all their employees: including Kim. This made communicating with Kim extremely difficult. The only time and place Tony and Kim could met was a crowed, local bar. In order to avoid suspicion, Kim pretended to be Tony's secrete lover. Tony even wore his wedding ring to indicate that they had to sneak around.

What seemed like an eternity, Kim finally arrived. Tony raised his eye browns, amazed by how well Kim was dressed to play her role as his mistress. She wore a short, white lace tanked that barely covered her stomach. It matched well with her tight jeans and high heels. Tony only wished that he looked half as decent. He had decided to wear a dark tee-shirt under his leather jacket and dark pants.

Tony stood up, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and then a hug.

"Are they still watching?" Kim asked.

Still hugging her, Tony glanced behind her. As he suspected, the same men who had been following Kim all week were once again at the entrance of the door.

"Yeap."

Although investigating was becoming more and more dangerous, Kim refused to give up until she had obtained the information she needed. This only made Tony more determine to help

"In that case, Let's go somewhere where we can't be interrupted," Kim whispered.

Tony released her from his hug. "Good idea."

Taking her by the hand, Tony lead Kim outside. The two men followed close behind.

Kim and Tony entered the back door into the alley. There were a many people, catching a smoke or with a significant other. It was the perfect spot for Kim and Tony to blend in.

"I have the information you need," Tony murmured. "Masters finally decoded the files."

Tony looked up. The hence men had indeed followed them. This time, two other suites had joined them. Tony's heart race when he saw one of the henchman place his hand on his holster.

"What is it?"

"Don't look now, but the crowd just got bigger; I think your co-workers are ready to move in."

Kim felt the blood rush away from her face. "What should we do?" Even if she and Tony tried to run, the men would caught up.

"Just…act natural." Tony grabbed Kim and nuzzled her neck. Kim followed Tony's lead and leaned her head back to groan.

"Where is the data?" Kim whispered.

"On my flash drive," Tony whispered back. Quickly, Tony retrieved the flash drive from his back pocket. "Don't move; I'm going to put it in your pocket."

Trying not to let his eyes wonder from Kim's face, Tony gently slipped his hand below Kim's bare back and placed it in her back pocket. For a moment, Tony felt as though he had been shocked. How long had it been since he had touched a woman like this?

Kim continued to kiss his neck, noticing that she was trembling. Was it because it had been so long since a man had touched her like this?

"Did you get it?" Tony murmured, interrupting Kim from her thoughts.

"Yes. Are they still there?"

Tony just nodded.

Kim wasn't sure what she was thinking; maybe because she was just trying to throw off suspicion, or maybe she wasn't thinking clearly. What ever the reason, Kim gently kissed Tony on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it surprised both of them. For a second, they both stared at each other, waiting for the other to respond. Then Tony looked behind. "There gone."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

The two of them pulled away quickly. For an awkward moment, they just stood where they were: stone statues. Finally, Tony's cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello? Yeah, David, she got it…..Okay….talk to you later." Tony closed the cell phone.

"I have to go."

"Okay," Kim replied, not knowing what else to say.

Tony nodded and started to walk away.

"Tony?"

Tony turned around, afraid of what Kim was going to say.

"Thanks."

Smiling for the first time since Michelle's death, Tony waved good-by and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim banged on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. After turning over the information to the police, the company had closed down; the head CEO's were arrested and Kim was out of a job.

That was six weeks ago. Since then, Kim had been trying to get in touch with Tony with no luck. Although her new job as a high school English teacher didn't make much, Kim had a small check that she wanted to give Tony personally. Despite that Emerson's crew had helped as well, Kim still didn't trust Emerson. He may have saved Tony's life, but she didn't the new career he had gotten Tony into.

Finally, Tony opened the door. His rough clothes and blood shot eyes made Kim realize what Tony hadn't answer the door before: He intoxicated.

"Hitting the bottle again, Tony?" Kim slipped through his arms, walking into the empty apartment.

Tony sighed and slammed the door.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"It matters because I don't like to see one of my friends waste their life away." Kim snapped. Tony scoffed.

"Friends? Is that what you call this?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Unless you want it to be more," Kim snapped angrily.

For a minute, both stared at each other, reflecting on their last encounter.

"Kim…"

Before Tony could continue, Kim grabbed him and kissed him hard. Startled, Tony stumbled back. Shocked, Kim put her hand to her month, ashamed how forward she was. This was Tony after all. Her Father's friend. What the hell was she thinking? Did she actually care for him, or was she just looking for someone from her past to fill the void in her life?

Yet the biggest surprise of all was when Tony kissed her back. Kim reached up and pushed his leather jacket away. It fell to the floor with a light thud. Then Tony felt her warm hands on his cold chest.

Startled, Tony pushed her away again; conflicted with the emotions tearing up in his chest. This wasn't the time to fool around; not with Jack's daughter and not while he still considered himself married to Michelle. And yet…Tony didn't give a damn. He felt hollow since the day Michelle had died. But for at least for one night, he could feel something else besides the bitterness.

Without another word, Tony picked Kim up and brought her to his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun light peered into the window. A light breeze blew on Tony's bare chest. Tony groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He reached over to Kim, only to find her side of the bed empty.

"Kim?"

Tony sat up, looking around the room, realizing that her clothes were gone as well. Then he spotted a note on her pillow. It had three small sentences in Kim's light hand writing:

_Tony,_

_You know this isn't what either of us want._

_-Kim _

**I wasn't to sure how far in the love scene I should go. If you want me to go further, let me know. Keep in mind, I'm only going as far as a PG-13 movie.**

**In an interview between Ausiello Carlos Bernard a few weeks ago, Bernard hinted that there might be some possible romance between Tony and a new character. I'm thinking it is Olivia Taylor because she is the only new character so far. Shall I have Olivia in this story as well?**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

_****_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Thanks to all for the reviews! I just changed chapter one a little bit. Instead of the diamonds, David wants the CIP device. I thought it would be a little more interesting. Tell me what you think!_**

_**-Mary**_

_Day seven, CTU safe house_

Armed and ready, Tony quietly walked towards the back door of the temporally CTU building. A mere twenty minutes before, David Emerson had called Tony with the location to met him.

"And remember," Emerson added, "No tricks, mate, if you want the girls alive."

Now with the spar key Bill had given him, Tony walked inside the safe house. As he quietly closed the door behind him, Tony surveyed the house; hoping no one was home.

The room was dark and the shades were drawn. Tony sighed with relief. It appeared that both Chloe and Bill had left. Tony rushed to the spare room. Once he opened the door to the large, vacant, room, he spotted Bill's safe on the other side. Tony rushed to the vault, and fiddled with the combination.

As soon as Tony had handed Bill the CIP device, Bill had placed it in the safe. Bill had wanted to wait to give it to the FBI until he knew who could be trusted. Thankfully, Tony knew the combination. The door of the vault opened with a creek, revealing passports, foreign money, and the CIP device. Once the device was in his hand, Tony closed the vault door, and walked quickly towards the door of the room. There he was greeted by a very surprised Bill Buchanan.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" Bill asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been taking a nice nap upstairs until he heard some noise coming from the spare room.

Realizing that Bill had probably been home the whole time, Tony cursed himself for not being as thorough as he normally was.

Bill eye's looked down and spotted the CIP device; clutched in Tony's hand.

"Tony…." Before Bill could say anything more, Tony tackled him to the ground. The CIP device flew across the floor.

Startled, Bill tried to fight back, but he was no match for the younger man. Tony grabbed his handcuffs from his pocket, and handcuffed Bill to a table.

"I'm sorry," Tony said softly as he gagged the older man. Tony felt extremely remorseful as he tighten the gag on his friend. When Tony had decided to stop Emerson's crew from killing innocent American citizens, Bill Buchanan was the first person he thought he could count on. Although Bill was a little wary of trusting Tony at first, he eventually welcomed Tony back with open arms. And now Tony had gagged and handcuffed one of the few people who trusted him completely.

The sound of a car door slamming caused Tony turn around. Who the hell was here now? Grabbing the CIP device and putting it in his pocket, Tony ran to look out of the living room window. Rushing to the front door was Chloe O'Brian. Tony muttered another curse under his breath. It was bad enough that Tony had to tie Bill up; now he might have to take care of Chloe as well. He was just grateful that he had parked his car a few blocks away so Chloe wouldn't notice it. Tony hid behind the kitchen door and waited until he heard Chloe enter the living room. Taking a deep breath, Tony came from behind the door and aimed his gun at his former employee.

Chloe put her hands up in shock.

"Move away from the door, Chloe," Tony ordered. He didn't want to hurt Chloe; but if she didn't move from the front door, Tony might not have any other choice.

"No." Chloe was obviously scared, but suborned as well.

Tony felt his heart drop as he realized that Chloe wasn't going to move. Now he was going to have to tie her up as well.

"You never should have come here alone, Chloe," Tony said softly walking towards her.

Instead of appearing alarmed, Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Who said I came alone?"

As if on cue, Jack Bauer kicked Tony from behind. Tony felled hard to the ground. His gun and CIP device rolled to the floor. Jack kicked both objects away.

"Chloe, find Bill," Jack barked. Chloe nodded and ran into the spare room.

Startled, Tony stood up and tried to punch Jack in the face. However, the ex-agent blocked him easily with his hand, forcing Tony against the wall.

"I knew I should have never trusted you!" Jack yelled furiously as he slammed Tony hard against the concrete wall. Tony felt as though his head was going to split open.

Jack put his arm around Tony's throat. Jack wasn't trying to choke Tony, but rather keep him in place. Still, Jack's strong hold was making it hard for Tony to breath.

Bill and Chloe walked back into the room, both still getting over the shock of Tony's betrayal.

"Bill, call Renee!" Jack shouted. He turned back to Tony. Tony saw Jack's eyes narrow and his face turn red. "Tell her we have anther traitor to add to the list!"

"Jack…please," Tony begged. The more time they wasted, the less time Kim and Terri had left. Yet Jack refused to lessen his grip on his former friend.

"Jack, wait!" Bill protested. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Why the hell should I listen to anything he has to say?" Jack asked with a hiss. "He tried to take the CPI device. Anything he says is a lie." Gathering all his strength, Tony whispered: "They…have….Kim."

"What?" Jack released his grip on Tony. Tony felled to the ground hard. He wrapped his hands around his sore throat, trying to regain his breath.

"Who has Kim?" Chloe asked.

"David Emerson," Tony replied, still gasping for air.

"Emerson?" Bill turned to Jack, confused. "I thought you said that Emerson was dead."

"He is dead," Jack replied. He stared at Tony, with the anger on his face still apparent. "Tony is lying again."

"No, he isn't."

Everyone turned around to face Chloe.

"I didn't want to tell you, Jack; not until we got Bill anyway," Chloe said with a sigh, "but Renee called me. She said Emerson's body wasn't found at the site."

A chill entered the room. Like Tony and Jack, the dangerous man had miraculously escaped death.

"But it still doesn't make sense," Jack protested. "Why would Emerson use Kim as leverage? How was Emerson even able to find Kim?" Still on the ground, Tony debated how to answer that question. He turned to Bill who looked back, very uncomfortably. Early on, Tony had explained about Kim and Terri to both Bill and Chloe. After many pleads from Tony, Kim had finally agreed to tell Jack about Terrie as well once the crisis was over. "And as long as you aren't in the same building," Kim had said sternly. "I don't want you to have a broken nose."

Of course given the situation at hand, Tony knew that he was going to have to break his promise to Kim and tell Jack himself.

Yet before Tony had a chance to respond, Chloe answered for him.

"Isn't it obvious? There sleeping with each other, Jack."

"WHAT?" Jack's eyes widen in surprise, and shock.

Bill sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to go over well.

Tony glared at Chloe. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? "Thanks, Chloe," Tony mumbled.

At first, Chloe was confused as to why Tony was being so sarcastic. Then she looked at the rage on Jack's face and realized with embarrassment the damage she had caused.

"Oh….oops." Chloe looked at Tony, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Before Tony could say anything to Jack, Kim's father punched him in the nose.

Tony yelped in pain, and covered his nose as the blood started to flow. It felt as though his head was on fire. Jack grabbed Tony's jacket with both hands.

"Damn you, Tony!" Jack roared. "How the hell could you take advantage of my daughter? How could you get her involved with Emerson?"

"I never took advantage of her!" Tony shouted back, pushing Jack away. "This is the life she choose, Jack."

"You son of a bitch…." This time, Tony blocked Jack's punch. The two men struggled and ended up falling on top of a table, causing the table to collapsed like a deck of cards. Chloe gasped at backed away.

"BOTH YOU, STOP IT!" Bill yelled to no avail. Despite the pain shooting up in his back, Jack forced Tony up and pushed him back to the wall. He was about to punch Tony yet again when Bill put his arm around Jack's neck.

"Jack wait, listen to me!" Bill yelled. "You can continue to beat the hell out of Tony, but if you do you won't only waste time finding your daughter, but your grand child as well."

Jack finally released his grip on Tony. He turned to Bill, his face filled with bewilderment.

"What?"

"Your granddaughter, Jack," Tony said, wiping his bloody nose with his jacket. "Kim and I….we have a four year old daughter."

For a minute, Jack was silent, and completely stunned. A grandchild….his little girl had a child? He was now a grandfather? When the hell did that happened? And why the hell didn't Kim try to find him and tell him herself?

Finally having enough of the silence, Chloe cleared her throat. Jack turned at look at her.

"If your done trying to beat the crap out of Tony," Chloe said, pointing to the injured agent, "can I try to put a tracking device on the CIP?"

* * *

**SO what do you think? Let me know!**

**-Mary**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

**For those who saw 24 last night, you know I'm going to have to take Bill out of the story (GRRR!!!) However, I'll rewrite those chapters after the season is over.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Feedback, good or bad make me feel great because I know people are reading and enjoying my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! This is devoted to all those who reviewed:**

**Maverick500**

**TTFN**

**Redrose7856**

**AgentHumen**

**AdmiralLarsen**

**

* * *

**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony and Jack rode silently in the SVU; grim and tensed. It was so quiet that all that could be heard was the sound of the car engine and the ticking of Jack's watch.

While Jack drove, Tony took the opportunity to examine at himself in the side mirror of Jack's car. Tony took a look at his nose. Although bleeding had stop, Tony's nostrils were still caked with blood. The small gash on his forehand had re-opened. He turned his face to examine his left eye lid, which was starting to turn black and blue. He glared at Jack, who was looking straight ahead, a dark expression on his face. Despite the beating Tony gave him, Jack Bauer barely had a visible scratched on him. Tony couldn't help but envy the man's luck.

Though as Tony turned to get a butterfly bandaged from the first aid kit, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he had deserved the harsh pounding that Jack had given him. Although Kim was…experienced, Tony was at least fourteen years older than she. Not to mention she was Jack's daughter. Truth be told, even when Tony had carried Kim to his room that night, he had felt as though he was taking advantage of her. The further Tony went, the guiltier he had felt, until it was too late.

Tony tried to pay attention to treating his wound instead of reflecting on his night together with Kim. When that didn't work, Tony decided to concentrate on the past half an hour when he was at Bill's house.

After Chloe finally broke the silence, Bill Buchanan went back to commander mode. He instructed Chloe to put a tracking component on the CIP device. Then Tony and Jack would go to where Emerson had instructed Tony to meet him. Chloe and Bill would follow them close behind.

Although Tony and Jack were still on edge with one another, they agreed to put their disagreement on hold until they rescued their love ones.

Tony realized that Masters would probably be able to spot the tracking device soon enough, though he hoped it would buy the team some time to carry out their plan.

"What's her name?"

Tony turned around, surprised that Jack was talking to him again so soon.

"Terri-Michelle." Tony took out a picture of Terri from his wallet and handed to Jack.

Jack looked at the picture. A chubby-face girl with short dark hair and bight blue eyes stared back at him. Jack couldn't help but smile at the little girl. _She looks so much like her grandmother_, Jack thought.

"She's beautiful," Jack said, returning the picture to Tony.

"We think so to." As soon as the words left his mouth, Tony knew he shouldn't have said "we." As Tony predicted, Jack's face started to become stern yet again.

"So….did you plan this?" Jack asked sourly, still looking ahead.

Tony glared at Jack as he put his daughter's picture away. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Jack was referring to.

"No, Jack. We didn't plan it. It just happened."

"Right. You just happen to sleep with my daughter."

" Jezz, Jack!" Tony said, exasperated. "Come one, you know I'm not like that!"

"There are a lot of things I thought I knew about you," Jack replied quietly.

Tony sighed, putting the first aid kit away. "Look, Jack it only happened once. Kim had found me a while ago. She came over one night after I had been drinking…."

"Wait, you only slept with my daughter because you were drunk?"

Tony cursed silently as he covered his face with his hand. _Nice job, Almeida_, Tony thought bitterly. _Great way to get back on Jack's good side_.

"Listen, I wasn't drunk, okay?" Tony removed his hand from his face and looked back at Jack, who still looked livid.

"Anyway, after Kim came over....we just got together, okay?"

To furious to response, Jack remained silent. Now Tony started to feel his temper start to rise.

"Look, Jack, what the hell do you want me to say? That I was irresponsible? Selfish? Fine, I was." Tony laid back in his seat. He could feel the anger swirl within him. Yet he took a few deep breaths, and continued.

"Do I feel like hell for what I did to Kim? Yes." Tony turned around to face Jack, his face stern.

"But don't think for a minute that I regret having my daughter, Jack," Tony hissed, gritting his teeth. "Terri is my life. She is half of the reason I turned around."

"And what is the other half, Tony?" Jack asked.

Although Tony knew it was a rhetorical question he answered in a heart beat: "Kim."

Jack then scoffed. "Because you got her pregnant."

"No, it was more than that!" Tony insisted. Jack waited for Tony to explain. Instead, Tony sat back in his seat yet again and stared out the window.

"You know what Jack? Just forget it," Tony said harshly. "You're too cynical to understand."

Jack wanted the topic to drop…but he couldn't let it go.

"Try me."

Tony turned to look at Jack, a little taken aback.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long drive," Jack pointed out. "Explain it to me."

Defeated, Tony sighed yet again.

"You want the story, Jack? Fine. Here it is…."

* * *

**Sorry, I wanted to make it longer, but I'm passed my Monday deadline and I wanted to make sure the spelling and grammar were right. The next chapter should be about five pages long!**

**As always, thank you all so much for the feedback, and please keep it coming! Reviews make me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5: The story of Terri Jr

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I passed my "I'll have a new chapter every week," promise, but this chapter is about 10 pages long. Think of it as two chapters in one. I hope you all enjoy it! Special thanks to those who reviewed this chapter:**

**PinkPenguin18**

**Maverick500**

**TTFN**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tony Alameda's Apartment._

_Pre-season seven _

From the minute that Tony had read Kim's note that morning, Tony immediately tried to shrug it off. Besides, Kim was right; Tony hadn't want a relationship anyway, not after Michelle. Yet Tony felt irate that Kim couldn't just tell him. Leaving him before he waked with just a note was cold.

Since then, Tony had devoted himself to his job. He increased his devotion to each and every mission without question. David became so impressed that he promoted Tony to 2nd lieutenant. Tony was now leading some of David's men into different various missions. Everything was back to normal and going great…until he walked into his apartment three months later to see Kim Bauer sitting on his couch.

Keys still in his hand, all Tony could do was stare. Though most of her remained the same, Tony noticed the wear on her face. It was as thought she had aged much since the last time Tony saw her. Still, Tony's first reaction was to be cold. After all, Kim had been the one to leave in the middle of the night without so much as a good-bye.

Tony put his hand into a fist. What the hell could she want now? Yet his face soften as he took a closer look at the girl. Her hands were interlock, her face draw with worry. Fear tugged at Tony's heart. Some thing was indeed wrong. Was she in trouble yet again?

" Kim, What's wrong?"

Kim looked up, her eyes moist.

"Tony…. I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Tony was too stunned to say anything. Finally, Tony plopped down on the chair across from Kim, still in shock over the news.

Kim removed her jacket to show the small, bulging stomach that carried his legacy. Staring at her round shape, Tony realized that his careless and selfish mistake had caused Kim to carry his sire.

Guilt and shame hit Tony like a bag of bricks. If it was Michelle, Tony would have been overjoyed. But things were different now….he was different now. He wasn't the same Tony Alameda who worked at CTU. Further more Kim wasn't just any women he knocked up: She was his friend's daughter. Tony felt a wave of sorrow at the thought of what Jack would think of him now if he knew.

Kim released a sob which caused Tony to look up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kim rushed to the door before the rest of the tears flowed.

"Kim, wait!" Tony grabbed her arm. Kim turned around, releasing the tears that she had tried so hard to hold in.

"Tony, please. This isn't what either one want you know it." Tony felt a ping hit his heart….it was the same sentence that Kim had left in his note.

Ignoring what Kim said, Tony wiped some of Kim's tears away with his thumb. Then he gathered Kim into his arms. "It is alright," He said softly, as Kim put her head on his chest. "We're in this together. And this time, " Tony added, "I'm really here."

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

Tony needed to tell someone about Kim, and David was the person he trusted the most. So later that week Tony took David to their favorite bar and told him the news.

"How far along is she?" David Emerson asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Three months," Tony answered.

David whistled.

"You know, I have a lot of resources," David said, lowering his voice. He moved closer to Tony. "We could, you know, …take care of it."

Tony's grip around his mug tightened. "And why would I want to do that?" Tony asked quietly.

David put his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's not that I don't trust you, Tony. But having a wife and a kid in our line of work….it's just not a good idea."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "First off, Kim and I are not getting married," Tony said with a hiss.

"Secondly, I am not going to just abandoned Kim or our child. Is that understood?"

Stun at Tony's response, David remained quiet for a minute. Then he called the waitress over.

"Can my friend and I have a beer?" He asked the pretty red-head. Then he smiled at Tony and slapped him on the back. "My boy is going to be a father!!"

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

5.5 months later….

In his life time, Tony had helped stop a deadly virus, prevent various terrorist attacks, and had led countless mercenary missions. Despite his numerous skills, Tony couldn't put together a simple crib. Crumbling the instructions up and tossing them aside, Tony tried yet again to set up the crib…for the thirteenth time. Tony grumbled as he put some of the pieces together and reflected on the past few months since Kim moved in.

The day Kim came back and told Tony he was going to be a father, Tony knew some changes were going to have be made. First and foremost, he decided to look for a bigger apartment in a better area. Once Tony found an apartment, he insisted that Kim move in with him for the time being. He'd let Kim and the baby have the bigger room while Tony would have the smaller room.

Sometimes late at night when Kim was asleep, Tony would walk into her bed room and put his hand on her large stomach to feel the baby move. Tony was amazed that in a few short hours, he helped created something so miraculous.

The next six months were busy between the shopping and setting up the baby room. Kim had made the point to explain to her co-workers that the father of her baby was un-known. It killed Tony, but he knew it was the right way to go. In order for both Kim and the baby to be safe, the world had to continue to believe that Tony Alameda was dead.

"Umm…Tony?"

Tony turned around to see a very pregnant Kim standing in the door way. She was wearing a pink large shirt with her brown pants. It was one of the many gifts that Kim had received at her baby shower, thrown by her co-workers. Tony would never admit this but even as a size of a balloon, Kim Bauer still looked pretty damn appealing.

"My water just broke."

This time, Tony didn't even pay attention as the crib came tumbling down.

"But….You're not due for two more weeks," Tony stammered standing up. "And it's snowing like crazy out there." He pointed to the window where snow was falling, as though convincing Kim of the bad timing would stop the contractions.

"Tell him that!" Kim replied, pointing to her large stomach.

Tony panicked. He couldn't bring Kim to the hospital in this kind of weather and he doubt an ambulance could either. Would he have to deliver the baby himself?

"Hang on for a second, Kim!" Tony ran into the other room and called David, who was in the same apartment complex.

"David's on his way over," Tony said as he came back to the room. By this time, Kim was laying on the floor, panting.

"What?!!"

To think that David Emerson, a hired mercenary, was going to deliver her baby was unthinkable.

"No way, Tony!"

Tony sighed. "Look Kim, I've never deliver a baby before but David has. We want the baby to be all right, don't we?"

The door bell rang before Kim could respond. Tony went to answer it. There David was standing, wearing his EMT uniform, grinning.

"Did someone call a doctor?"

24242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242422424242424.

"She is beautiful," David said many hours later as he handed the baby girl over to a crying Kim. He turned back to Tony, giving him a hard pat on the back. Tony felt tears going down his own face, but didn't give a damn. He was now a father.

"What are you going to name her, mate?" David asked the new parents. Kim said "Terri" the minute Tony said "Michelle". Neither wanted to know the baby's gender ahead of time so names wasn't something that they had discussed .

"Um,…how about Terri Michelle?" David suggested. Kim and Tony looked at each and smiled. "Perfect," Tony replied.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Four years later….

"Tony, we need to talk," Kim said as soon as she let Tony into her apartment. Tony sighed as he walked into the kitchen with Terri's birthday present.

As soon as Terri had started to sleep through the night, Kim and Terri moved down the hall from Tony. Of course, Tony came over as much as possible to spend time with their daughter. Yet it wasn't easy. Tony was determine to keep his identify a secrete. That meant he could never be around Kim or Terri's friends for fear that any of them would recognize the former CTU agent.

Although Kim begged him to quit David's crew, Tony refused. He was still too angry about his late wife to ever go back to his old life. Besides, the things that he had done with David's crew would bring him back to jail anyway. How could he spend time with Terri then?

"Forget it, Kim," Tony said sharply as he put down Terri's present on the table. " I know what you are going to say, but for the last time I'm not going to leave Emerson's organization."

"You're working with a terrorist, Tony."

"That 'terrorist,' saved my life and is like a brother to me. Besides I'm not hurting people, Kim. I'm only stealing some kind of electrical components."

"So it doesn't bother you at all that you could be stealing something made to kill thousands of people?"

"What bothers me is we are talking about my bother, and my daughter's Godfather."

Kim bit her lip. After Terri was born, Tony had insisted that David be her Godfather. At first, Kim's only answer was a firm no. Yet then she realized that if it hadn't been for David, who knows how dangerous the birth might have become? Still, it didn't give either David or Tony an excuse to break the law.

"Since he is such an important part of you life, I suppose you won't have any objection to Terri and I moving back to LA," Kim replied sharply.

Tony looked at her stunned.

"You're moving?"

"Not right away," Kim said softly. "But Tony…I've been offered a great position in LA."

Tony raised his eyebrows in shock. He always knew that Kim wasn't happy that he was working with David. Yet Tony had no idea that she would really leave.

"David helped delivered Terri and save my life," Tony pointed out. "I can't just leave him, Kim."

"Tony, what kind of example are we setting for Terri?" Kim insisted.

"She is already started to say full sentences; soon she will want to tell her friends about you. What if someone finds out through her about you? Then what will you do? What will _we _do?"

Tony sighed, knowing that Kim was right. Being around him was too dangerous for Terri.

" You're right," Tony said softly. Kim smiled.

"I think it's time for you and Terri to go back to California," Kim's smiled vanish. Tony started to leave the room, but Kim grabbed his arm.

"It doesn't have to be like this," she said softly. "Come with us."

Tony's blood started to boil.

"Go back to LA? Where my wife was killed?" Tony said angrily, pushing Kim's arm away. Kim took a few steps back, surprised by Tony's reaction.

"No, go back to where your daughter is going to grow up!" Kim shouted back. She threw the dish cloth she was holding on the floor out of frustration. Why did Tony have to be so stubborn?

"God, Tony! I know you lost Michelle, but when are you going to…"

"Going to get over it?" Tony screamed. He banged his fists on the table so hard that the table wobbled. Terri started to wail from the other room, ruefully awaken from her nap by her father's tone of voice. Yet that didn't stop Tony from yelling.

"How the hell am I suppose to get over what happened to Michelle?" He demanded.

"Just tell me, Kim, HOW?"

It was then that Kim realized that no mater what she said, Tony would never stop working for David.

"I can't do this anymore Tony," She said softly. "I can't raise our daughter with someone who wishes to be dead."

Kim's face soften as she continued. "When I first came back you said you were going to be there, and you have been, in body…..but not in spirit." Tony opened his month to protest, but Kim raised her hand, motioning him to stop.

"I know you're angry, but living this kind of life is not the answer." Kim picked the cloth gently from the floor. She folded it gently and slowly as though her mind was some where else. "Think about what you are doing. If these components are used to hurt people, then you are responsible. Do you even care who might get hurt?"

Arms crossed and face grim, Tony refused to answer. Kim took a deep breath and decided to use the only card she had left.

"What do you think Michelle would say if she saw you now?" Tony dropped his arms, suprise what Kim had just pointed out.

Now that the towel was folded, Kim tossed it on the kitchen table. She stared into Tony with pleading eyes.

"Michelle loved you because of your honor and devotion to protecting our country," Kim reminded him. "She herself devoted her whole career to protecting US citizens. What are you doing to all her hard work and devotion now?"

Before Tony could answer, his phone started to vibrate. Tony took out the phone and read the text:

_Tony,_

_Emergecy meeting ASAP._

_-David._

Kim sighed, knowing full well who texted Tony.

"You know where the door is," Kim said.

With that, Kim left the room to attend to their wailing daughter.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

Tony slammed the car door harder than necessary as he arrived at David's new apartment complex.

He tried to shake off what Kim had said, but couldn't. Michelle would always remain dead, so why the hell should he go back? What was the point? Yet Tony couldn't help knowing what he would miss if Kim fulfilled her threat. It wasn't just Terri Tony would miss: He would miss Kim as well. After all, Kim had been a good friend to him over the last four years.

As Tony climbed the stairs to David's apartment, he paused and looked at the sunset. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun shine on his face. When was the last time he saw a sunset? With Michelle? Tony felt his heart drop as he thought about what Kim said. What _would_ Michelle do if she knew what Tony did for a living? _She would cry_, Tony thought.

With that thought in mind, Tony knew what he had to do: He had to leave David and go with Kim and try to get on with his life. Not just for himself, but for his baby girl. It was what Michelle would have wanted. Smiling and nodding to himself, Tony turned around and entered the apartment.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

A stiff Tony entered Kim's apartment. Kim, who was playing with Terri on the couch, looked up surprised to see Tony.

"Tony?" Tony closed the door and walked towards Kim. A smile quickly formed on Terri's face.

"Daddy!" The chubby little girl ran to give Tony a big hug. "I love you Daddy!" Tony felt his heart rip into a million pieces. He patted Terri on the head and gave her a little smile.

"Sweetie, take Mr. Bear to your room, okay?" Tony turned to Kim with a serious look on his face.

"Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

Kim raised her eye brows, knowing that this couldn't be good news. She turned to her young daughter.

"Go to your room, honey." Still smiling, Terri took her bear and walked to her room. As soon as Terri closed her door, Tony sat next to Kim.

"I know why David is having us steal those electric components," he whispered. While he had originally planed to tell David he was through, David didn't even give him the chance. As soon as Tony was in David's apartment, David brought him aside and told him that their job was far from over.

Now, Tony quickly told Kim what he had just learn. The group was hired by an Colonel Dubako of Africa to make a device that would interfere with the United States Fire Wall.

Kim's face turned pale. "Tony, it's time you tell the FBI what you know!"

"I can't Kim. There are people within the government that are on Dubako's payroll."

Kim put her hand on her month, gasping in shock. "Oh my God!" She grabbed Tony's hand. "Tony you have to come with us to LA! You can't stay here any longer! We can just disappear, change our identities so not even David will find us!

Tony shook his head sadly. "I can't Kim," he said softly, gently pulling away from Kim's grip. "If it was before today, sure I could leave. But I helped steal those components. I can't leave and know that innocent civilians will die because of me."

Kim sighed, knowing Tony was right. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I need other people I can trust." Tony walked to the window and stared at the night sky. "I wish your father or Bill was here."

"Bill's in the area," Kim said quietly. Tony turned around and raised his eyebrows at Kim.

"You've seen Bill?"

"And Karen." Again Kim sighed, knowing that this conversation was long over due.

"I ran into them at a coffee shop a few months ago. There live here in DC."

Tony couldn't believe it. This whole time his former colleague was right here in D.C.? Why didn't Kim tell him?

"I didn't know how to tell you, or even if you wanted to know," She said softly as though she was reading Tony's mind.

"Do they know about Terri?" Tony asked.

"They know I have a daughter….but they don't know about you," Kim added quickly. "When they asked about Terri's father…I just told them the same thing I've told everyone else; that I don't know who the father is."

Tony felt grave remorse hit him like a sack of potatoes. How many people did Kim have to lie too because of him? Her co-workers, her friends? Because of his actions, he made Kim give everyone around her the impression she was a slut.

Kim looked up at Tony; guilt and sorrow appeared on her own face.

"Tony…my father….the Chinese government had him."

"What?"

"The captured him a few years back. He's back now but…." Kim eyes moved to the floor. "Bill said they really did a number on him."

Tony let out a deep sigh and sat on the couch with Kim. "Where is he now?"

"No body knows. Bill says he left the day after he helped capture those nukes in LA."

Tony raised his eye brows. "He was a part of that?" Kim nodded. Tony chuckled. Jack Bauer saves America yet again.

"I feel so horrible, Tony," Kim said softly. "My dad was just trying to protect me…and I threw back in his face."

"You were angry," Tony reminded her softly. "We both were. Besides," Tony looked at a picture of little Terri on the table. "If you had stayed in LA, then I wouldn't have had such a terrific daughter."

Kim smiled as she turned to also look at Terri's picture.

Despite all the pain that Kim had suffered throughout her life, having Terri made up for it. Kim turned back to Tony.

"So what do we do now?"

"You and Terri are going to stay with your Aunt Carol until this is resolved," Tony said firmly. Yet Kim shook her head.

"No Tony."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Tony, you need all the help you can get," Kim protested. "Bill and Karen think you're dead. Once they learn what you have been doing the last few years, they aren't going to trust you right away. And even when they do, the three of you can't take David down alone." Tony bit his lip, not sure how to answer. He knew that Kim was right, however the last thing Tony wanted was to risk Kim's or Terri's saftly.

"But what about Terri?" Tony said. "Emerson loves Terri like a daughter. But if he discovers that I'm disloyal to him.."

Kim put her hand to his lips. "When and if that happens, Terri and I will go to California," Kim promised. "You have my word. Deal?"

Tony sighed. "Deal."

And then the two parents did something they had never done before: They hugged.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

_Day Seven: Jack's car. _

"So that's it?" Jack asked. Tony nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Six months in, I convinced Kim to leave to LA with Terrie. I told Emerson that Kim left for some old boyfriend."

"Did you know that Kim and Terri were back in the area?"

"No, I had no idea," Tony protested. Jack glared at him.

"Really Jack, I swear. I would never put Kim or Terri's life in danger."

Jack nodded, not sure he should believe Tony after all that had happened today. "Do you love her?" Tony glanced at Jack in surprised. "I love her for giving me Terri…." Tony replied slowly.

Jack scoffed and shook his head. "You know that isn't what I meant."

Tony frowned at Jack. "Not everyone heals as easily as you, Jack."

Tony knew it was a cheap shot, but he was too tired and worried about his family to give a damn. He had been through enough for one day and didn't need Jack to integrate him any further.

For a minute, the car ride was silent once again. Then Tony's cell rang.

"Hey Bill….Yeah we are almost there." Tony closed the phone.

"There in position," Tony said.

Jack nodded. Both could see the ware house ahead. Jack's hand griped tightly around the steering wheel. Soon he might see his daughter for the first time in six years.

"You ready, Jack?" Tony asked, noticing how tense Jack was becoming.

"I'm ready." Jack replied stiffly. As planed, Jack turned off the road into the woods. Jack turned off the car and looked Tony straight in the eye for the first time since they got in the car.

"The question is, Tony, are you?"

* * *

**That's it for now, everyone! The next chapter will kind of be from Kim's point of view. You will learn what she really thinks of Tony and why she left so abruptly that night they were together.**

**Oh, just to warn you all, if Tony dies this season of 24, I'm not sure I'll bother continuing this story. We shall see.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Emerson's New 2nd In Command

Sorry this chapter took so long to write! Work has been busy and stressful. I'm sad to say this chapter is short and doesn't have Kim or Jack. The chapter wasn't ready yet, so I cut it into two. 

I'm off this week so I'll try to have one or two more chapters up.

As always, thank you all so much for the reviews! 

* * *

Although it was still dark out, Tony Almeida could still see a small line of the sun starting to peak on the horizon. Tony let out a long sigh. Was it only a year ago that he looked at the gorgeous sunset, deciding to change his life? What the hell had happened between now and then?

As he continued to walk towards the ware house, he could see David Emerson waving his hand as though Tony was just meeting him for a social outing.

" There you are, Tony!" David walked towards him.

"This isn't a social call, Emerson," Tony shouted back as he continued to walk closer. "You have my family."

Emerson shook his head. "Tony, Tony, Tony. That is one of the things I used to like about you. It was always business; never pleasure."

All of the sudden, Meyers came from behind, pointing a gun to Tony's head.

"Hello, Tony," Meyers said with a snarl. With one hand on the trigger, Meyers used his free hand to pat Tony down.

Tony gritted his teeth. He knew that Meyers took special pleasure at seeing him on the opposite side. Meyers was always jealous that Tony was prompted above him. When Tony first heard Emerson's voice on the other side of the phone earlier, Tony's first thought was that it had been Meyers who had saved him. Yet Meyers was a computer geek more than he was a solider so Tony doubt it could have been him. So who was it that saved Emerson and how?

"He's clean, sir," Meyers said, standing up. "Except for the marks on his face, that is." He sneered at Tony. "What the hell happened to you, Almeida? Did you run into a bear?"

_Yeah, a bear named Jack Bauer, _Tony thought bitterly.

"My family," Tony said, ignoring Meyers's comment. "Where are they?"

"Where is the device?" Emerson snapped.

"In my front pocket." Tony mumbled sourly. He glared back at Meyers. "You didn't dig deep enough." Meyers look fiercely back at Tony. Tony knew that nothing would please Meyers more than to pull the trigger. Instead, Meyers carefully reached into Tony's pocket with one hand, and pulled out the CIP device.

"You have what you want," Tony said turning back to Emerson. "Now where the hell is my family?"

"Not so fast, Tony," Emerson said. "I have half of what I want. Where the hell is Jack Bauer?"

Tony sighed. "In my truck." Tony pointed down the dirt road. Emerson brought out his own gun from his jacket and pointed it towards Tony.

"Great. Then you should have no problem leading us to him." Tony turned around and lead the two men to his truck. As they walked quietly, Tony hoped that Renee had arrive to where Bill and Chloe were located.

After Jack and Tony pulled off the road, Jack decided to call Renee to ask for her help. Tony was hesitated on the idea that they were brining someone else in without informing Bill. Yet looking back, Tony was glad that Jack had called Renee. The more people that could help, the better. Five people trying to defeat twenty wasn't very good odds.

"I'm curious, Emerson," Tony said, stalling for time, "The last time I saw you, you were injured and bleeding. How the hell were you able to survive?"

Emerson's grin grew larger. "Let's just say I have friends in high places." He motioned ahead to where anther dark figure stood near a tree. Tony felt his heart stop as he recognized the dark shadow. It was none other than Stokes. His arms were folded over, and his grin was just as large as Emerson's.

"I believe you have already meet Stokes," Emerson said as they came to a stop.

"Nice to see you again, Tony," Stokes said, coming over towards the group.

Tony was stunned. Could this day get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7: Kim's Memories

**Raise your hand if you were as shocked as I was by Monday's episode! I'm thinking Tony is bitter and wants to punish the government…but with limits. **

**Anyway, I hope Kim and Tony are together in this season! Be free to e-mail me your thoughts about season seven. Happy reading! **

* * *

Tony stood in shock, still not believing his eyes. Stokes, the main member of Hodges SWAT team was now Emerson's new second in command.

"Surprised?" Stokes asked with a sneer. "David and I used to serve in the military."

Tony could have hit himself. Now it all made sense. Tony thought back to the shipping yard when he had first met Stokes some hours before.

"Wait, I know you. You're on Emerson's team. You're Almeida, aren't you?

Emerson patted Stokes on the back. "You see, Tony, as soon as I suspected that you were going to betray me, I contacted Stokes and told him where to meet us."

"It doesn't explain how the hell your still alive," Tony insisted. "I shot you and you weren't wearing a bullet proof vest.

Emerson and Stokes looked at each other and laughed as though they were sharing an inside joke. Meyers, still holding his gun on Tony, gave a small chucked trying to give the allusion that he was part of the joke. Of course, Tony knew different.

"You may have been a great agent at one time," Stokes said with a snicker

"But you don't know a damn thing about wounds." Emerson lifted his shirt to show Tony the bandages.

"You did shoot me, Tony, but it wasn't as nearly as fatal as you thought it was. I have Hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia."

Tony had heard of that blood disorder. People who have it appear to bleed even when they have a paper cut. Yet the blood is thin so they don't lose as much as it might appear. "Soon after you left," Emerson continued, "Stokes came and stitched right me up."

Emerson walked towards Tony, a wild look in his eye.

"As for Kim and Terri, Meyers had the common sense to trace your last phone call to her yesterday." He smiled at Meyers. "I'm lucky he lost his trust in you much before I did."

Tony's blood started to boil. He should have made sure Emerson was dead before they left the warehouse.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Tony," Stokes said, smirking as though he was reading Tony's mind. "You were just too distracted to loosing your 'brother' to realize your carelessness." He grabbed his hand gun from his coat pocket and aimed it towards Tony. "My men and I will take over from here," He told Emerson and Meyers. As if on cue, half a dozen armed mercenaries came towards the group.

"You and Emerson need to check on our guests," Stokes added.

Emerson's smile disappeared immediately. Meyers looked just as surprised as lowered his gun. Apparently, Stokes was now in charge of Emerson's crew. .

Emerson's eyes started to narrow hard at Stokes's weapon.

"That isn't what we agreed on."

But Stokes just shook his head. "Things have changed." His eyes narrowed as he stepped towards Emerson. "Our employer wants me to lead now."

Although they were whispering, Tony could hear them loud and clear. In the past hours that Hodges was captured, Stokes and Emerson had apparently gotten a new client. Yet who was their employer, and what did that have to do with his family?

Emerson signaled his men to raise their weapons. In seconds, Stokes's men were armed and ready.

"Now that won't be a problem, right , David?" Stokes asked. Angrily, Emerson stepped back and motioned Meyers to do the same.

"Of course not, Stokes," David mumbled. "No trouble at all."

"Good." Stokes motioned for his men to lower their weapons. "In that case, I want you to separate the girl from her mother. Put her in a more secure location." Tony felt his heart start to race. As if Terri wasn't scared enough, now they were going to take Kim away from her? Why? Just as Emerson started to protest, Stokes raised his own gun towards Emerson.

"Is there something you want to add, David?" For a while, all was silent. Then Emerson once again grumbled, "No, not a thing. We'll get right on it." Emerson took one last look at Tony. Although Emerson's face appeared to be indifferent, Tony could still see the conflict and sorrow in his eyes. Perhaps David Emerson cared more for Terri and Kim than Tony had realized.

"Let's go, David," Meyers hissed. David Emerson turned around and walked away with Meyers

. "I met your daughter and her mother." Stokes said as Meyers and Emerson disappeared. Tony looked at Stokes, with a grim expression on his face. God help him, if Stokes lifted a hand to either of them…."What do you plan to do with my family?" He ordered.

"Careful, Tony," Stokes replied. "You are in no position to threaten me." He got behind Tony and nudged him with the gun. "Come on, I want to see Jack's body before the coyotes get to him." As Tony walked forward, he couldn't help but wonder how his daughter and Kim were holding up.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Kim glanced outside her small window. Although it was only a tad after four in the morning, she could see the sun start to rise. Kim sighed. How did they get here? Of course, Kim knew the answer to that one: Because she was stupid.

Tony had warned her not to call him unless it was an emergency. Yet when she didn't hear from Tony for over two weeks, Kim felt that she had to call Tony to see if he was all right. All she got was his voice mail. Although she didn't leave a message, Meyers was still able to trace the call to her aunt's summer house in LA. . A few hours later, some of Emerson's men had broken in and had kidnapped Terri and herself. They were flown on a private jet to Washington D.C. Terri's life was in great peril because of her careless.

Come on, Kim, stop feeling so sorry for yourself! Kim thought to herself. She took a deep breath. She needed to be strong. Not just for herself but for her daughter. She glanced at Terri, who was playing with a doll that Emerson had given her when they first entered the cell. Think of a happy thought, her mother used to say. Kim closed her eyes and thought about the happiest thought she had: The night Terri was conceived.

When Tony carried her to his bed that faithful night, Kim made herself forget that she was about to make love to her father's best friend and Michelle's husband. She only wanted someone to fill the empty void in her life and the only one who could do that was someone from her past: Tony Almeida.

Kim had been with many men before, but for some reason being with Tony felt different. Maybe because she had known him for such a long time, or because Tony was more gentle then her past lovers. Either way, Kim had felt electrified from the moment Tony carefully removed her garments.

Afterwards, when Tony cradled her in his arms, Kim felt so safe and content. The night was perfect….until Tony muttered Michelle's name. Kim knew he was asleep, but she also realized what she had done to him….and to her father.

So when dawn was just starting to break, Kim got dressed, wrote Tony a note and left. Kim knew it was a rotten thing to do, but she felt leaving now would be better for them both.

Although Kim knew Tony would never contact her, Kim moved into a different apartment. Tony had been over to her place a few times for coffee, and Kim knew she would never feel comfortable there ever again.

After a while, things were back to normal. Kim enjoyed her new job as a high school teacher, and was making great friends. Then Kim got the most unexpected call of her life from her primary physician: Kim was pregnant.

At first, Kim was in denial. The tests had to be wrong. Yet after she went for an ultrasound and saw that little bundle of life, Kim knew it was real. Tony Almeida's child was growing inside of her. She felt so ashamed. How could she take advantage of Tony? How could she have betrayed her father? Most importantly, what would Michelle think? Although Michel had been gone for a while, Kim couldn't help but feel she had betrayed Tony's late wife as well.

At first, Kim was determine to keep the identify of the baby's father a secrete. That way Tony would never know and never be burden by helping her raise a child he probably never wanted.

Yet Kim herself knew what it was like to grow up without a father. After all, Jack was gone most of the time while she was growing up. She didn't want to deprive her child of the same thing. She owed both Tony and her baby the chance to be part of each other's life.

So Kim swallowed her pride, and went back to Tony's apartment. She still remembered the look on Tony's face when he saw her after three months. Was it happiness or just surprised? Either way, Tony had welcomed her back with open arms, even after Kim told him she was carrying his child.

After Terri was borne, Tony was a devoted father. He tried to spend as much time as possible with his daughter. Despite Tony's alliance to David Emerson, Kim couldn't deny the truth: She was falling in love with him. Yet Kim didn't even try to expect Tony to feel the same way about her. She knew that Tony still considered himself to be married to Michelle.

It wasn't that Kim didn't want Tony to forget about Michelle; she only wished that he could move on. Didn't Kim mean anything to him?

The door opening distracted Kim from her thoughts. Coming in was no other than Emerson and Meyers. Emerson didn't even look at Kim. Instead, his gaze was focused on Terri. He squatted to the ground to the girl's level.

"Come on, sweetie. Uncle David has a surprise room for you," Unlike the past, Terri backed away and went towards her mother. Emerson sighed. This little girl who once loved him like a second father was now afraid of him.

"Come on, sir," Meyers whispered. "Stokes wants them separated." Kim felt her heart stop. They were going to take her little girl away from her?

Before Kim could reach for her daughter, Emerson grabbed Terri by the shoulders. Terri screamed for her mother, throwing the doll towards the wall. Kim started towards her, but was grabbed by Meyers.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kim elbowed him in the chest and bit his arm, forcing Meyers to let go. He yelped in pain, but before Kim could pass him, Meyers grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall.

Kim felt her head throb as it hit the concrete.

"That's enough, Meyers!" Emerson ordered. With Terri still squirming, Emerson had no choice but to bring his god child to another guard outside of the room.

Now that both Emerson and Terri were gone, Kim was alone with Meyers.

"Not so tough now, are you, bitch?" Meyers snarled, smiling. Again, he pushed her against to the wall. Kim moaned in pain. Kim felt as though her skull would break and gasped in pain.

"I said enough!" Emerson came in and grabbed Meyers by the shoulders, throwing him hard to the back wall. Meyers wailed in pain and he spitted out some blood.

"See how you like it!" Emerson spattered. He pushed Meyers out of the room.

"Now get the hell out of here!"

David turned to see Kim sitting on the floor, shivering, most likely from all the shock. Taking off his over jacket, Emerson went to place it on Kim, but she just shook it away.

"Do you think a jacket is going to make up for all you have done today?" Kim screamed. "How the hell could you do this to Tony, to Terri? They loved you as family!" Emerson just stared at her with a blank expression on his face "Tony betrayed me," Emerson said simply.

"Only because he couldn't stand any more innocent lives being sacrificed!" Kim screamed. "What's your excuse?"

Emerson refused to answer. Instead he picked up his jacket, and locked to door behind him.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

"Here he is," Tony said, as he opened up the back door to his truck. Stokes was about to go forward and lift the sheet when his cell rang. Grumbling, Stokes opened it and checked the text message.

"Well," Stokes said, closing the phone. "It appears there is some business matters I need to attend to." He picked three of his men to come forward to join him. "The rest of you….well you know what to do," Stokes said with a sneer. Then he left, leaving only three other men behind with Tony.

Just as one of the men s moved to uncover the sheet, Jack Bauer jumped up and raised his gun, shooting the first mercenary right in between the eyes. He was about to do the same to another, except his gun jammed.

"Damn it!" Jack muttered as the second mercenary raised his gun at Jack.

Meanwhile, Tony elbowed the third solider, knocking him out cold. Grabbing the mercenary's gun, Tony shot the second mercenary just before he pulled the trigger on Jack. At last, all three were down and out.

"Not bad," Jack said, jumping down from the truck, and throwing his defected gun on the ground. Tony put his gun away, a tad annoyed that a 'not bad' was the only compliment Jack was going to give him for saving his life. On the other hand, Tony thought, Jack did just find out I slept with his daughter, so I guess I shouldn't be too pushy. .

Tony knelt down to grabbed the gun on the third mercenary.

"Where is the rest of our team?" Tony asked, throwing the gun to Jack.

Jack caught it and put it in his hostler.

"Bill and the others ran into some trouble with some of Emerson's men on the other side of the compound," Jack answered.

"There not Emerson's men anymore," Tony said quickly.

Jack raised his eye brows. "What?"

"There are Stokes men now. Stokes was the one who saved Emerson back in that alley. And it appears that they have a new client."

"Great. Just what we need."

"There's more. I heard Stokes tell Emerson to separate Kim from Terri."

Jack muttered a cruse underneath his breath. This mission was becoming more and complicated by the minute.

"Jack…we need to split up," Tony said softly.

Jack sighed. He didn't want to split up, but what choice did they have.

"You're right. You go to the West part of the compound and I will go to East. We'll call each other when we reach either of the girls".

Tony nodded. "Good luck, Jack."

"You to, Tony."

And with that, the men went their separate ways.

. Kim was sitting on the floor, Terri's doll in her hands. What would Emerson do to her little girl? She looked towards the door as the knob started to turn. Kim's heart started to beat. This was it. Emerson was going to kill her, and then Terri. She stood up, franticly searching for something to use as a weapon. When she couldn't find one, she quietly ran behind the door. If nothing else, she could give Emerson the element of surprise. Oh God, please don't let them take my daughter, she prayed.

The door creaked opened. Kim held her breath, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Kim?"

Relived, Kim let out a sob as she ran from behind the door.

"Dad!" .

Jack Bauer caught her as she collapsed into his arms.

Jack gently stoked his daughter's hair as she sobbed. Despite all that was going on, it was nice to hold his daughter after so many years.

Kim didn't care how Jack found her. All that mattered was he was here. Now all they have to do is get Terri. Kim pulled away.

"Dad, we have to go! We have to…". Kim stopped. It had just dawned on her that her father didn't know about Terri's existence or that Tony was alive. How the hell could she explain to her father that she has a five year old that she conceived with his best friend, who was believed to be dead?

"I know, Kim."

Kim blinked. "What do you know?" She asked nervously.

"I know Tony's alive and that the two of you have a daughter," Jack said, his face grim and voice low. "Tony told me."

Kim gasped. "Tony told you?" Jack nodded.

Kim felt her face flush. When she had thought about telling her father about Tony and Terri, Kim had pictured the she and her father sitting down in her apartment…with Tony no where in sight.

"Don't blame Tony," Kim said quickly. "He didn't force me to do anything; I've made my own choices by my own will." She felt embarrassed telling her father about her love life, but she wanted to make sure her father understood what she was saying.

"I know," Jack grumbled and grabbed his gun from his holster.

"Dad, is there anyone else here?"

"Besides me and Tony? Just Bill, Chloe and an FBI agent."

Kim felt her heart stop. "Tony's here?"

Jack nodded. "He is looking for Terri. Kim, do you have any idea where Emerson would have put her?"

Kim shook her head. Her father might have rescued her, but Terri was still in danger.

Just then, Jack's phone started to ring.

"It's Tony," Jack said as he opened to phone.

"Tony? Yeah, Kim's here. Did you find Terri?…..What?" Jack looked up at Kim with a dark expression on his face. Then he handed the phone to Kim.

"Tony wants to talk to you," Jack said softly.

Kim's heart dropped. Was Terri all right?

Hands shaking, Kim took the phone from her father.

"Tony?"

"Kim. Terri is okay."

Kim let out a relive sob. "Thank god," she whispered.

Behind her, Jack let of a long sigh, thankful that his granddaughter was all right.

"I just wanted to tell you myself," Tony continued. His voice became softer as he continued. "Kim…are you all right? .Did Emerson…hurt you at all?"

"It's okay, Tony. I'm all right" Kim answered softly, knowing what he was implying.

"Thank God," Tony whispered. Then he cleared his throat. "Meet us at the South entrance. I've already contacted Bill so he and the others will meet us there."

"Tony?" Kim said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…please."

There was a pause.

"You too, Kim,"

Kim heard a click and the line went dead.

* * *

****

**Another chapter done! I think I only have a few more the write. The next one is about how Tony rescues his daughter. It is called "Game." You will know why! **

**As always, thanks to those who read and review, I so appreciate it! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Game

**Yeah! I got this done right before "24" begins! Tell me what you think! **

**WARNING!! You may need some tissues! **

* * *

Kim Bauer closed the phone and handed it back to her father. "Tony found Terri at the south entrance. He has already contacted Bill to meet us there."

Jack smiled. This day might turn out alright after all.

"That's great, honey. Let's go meet them." He reached for her, but Kim pushed his hand away.

"Dad, listen: I need you to promise me something first."

"What?

"Promise me you'll keep Terri safe, no mater what."

Jack knew what Kim really meant. Like any good parent, Kim wanted to make sure that Jack would do anything to save Terri…even if it meant leaving Kim behind.

For a moment, Jack didn't say anything. More than anything, he wanted to tell Kim that making that promise wasn't necessary; that everything was going to be okay. Yet looking in his daughter's eyes, Jack understood that his daughter knew better.

With a heavy heart, Jack answered:"I promise."

Kim gave her father a small smile.

"Thank you."

Jack only nodded, praying he would never have to carry out that promise.

Together, father and daughter went outside the cell to rejoin the rest of the family.

24242424242424424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Tony Almeida put the cell away and peered into the room below from the upper deck. There sleeping on the couch was little Terri. Tony had been so relived that their daughter appeared all right, that he wanted to tell Kim right away. Yet what he didn't tell her was he hadn't rescued Terri yet. Tony knew Kim's state of mind and wanted to make sure he kept her sprits high until both were safe.

Tony eyed Meyers, walking around the room and felt his blood boil. He didn't know how or when but David Emerson and all the other mercenaries involved were going to pay for what they did to his daughter and Kim.

Tony reached into his pocket and placed the silencer on his gun. He stood at the edge of the door, positioning the head of the gun towards Meyers's head. Tony knew he had to shot Meyers quickly before he could react and harm Terri. While it was the safest way to recue Terri, Tony also knew he ran the risk that Terri might wake up. How on earth would a young girl react to her father killing someone right in front of her?

Tony had never really believed in any kind of higher power or God, but before he pulled the trigger, Tony said a silent prayer that his daughter would be all right. As bullet hit Meyers in the back of his head, Meyer's body felled to the floor with a thud. Entering the room, Tony quickly put away his gun. He checked for a pulse and found none. Tony glanced up, relieved that Terri was still sleeping soundly. ,Although time was running out, Tony dragged Meyer's body behind the door. The less that Terri saw, the better.

Tony kneeled down to Terri. He said a quick prayer of thanksgiving that Terri had sleep while her father had murdered her captor. Tony would have never forgiven himself if Terri saw what he had done, necessary or not.

"Wake up, sweet heart," Tony said, gently nudging Terri. She started to stir and gently opened her eyes.

"Daddy!" Terri screamed, sitting up now wide awake. "I had a dream you would come, and you did!" She gave her father a hug.

A big wave of relief came over Tony as he hugged his daughter tightly. The danger was almost over and soon all three of them would be safe again.

"Did I win?"

"Win?" Tony asked as he let go of his daughter.

"The game. Mommy said we were playing a game with Uncle David."

Tony gave Terri a small smile. Leave it to Kim to think of a creative way to shed their daughter from having to see a psychologist the rest of her life. _Good thinking Kim, _Tony thought to himself.

"Almost sweetheart. Let's go get Mommy." Tony stood up and extended his hand to Terri. Smiling, Terri gladly took it.

2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Jack and Kim arrived to a door, leading to an inside balcony. Quietly, the two walked inside the dark room. Down below was Stokes with twenty mercenaries setting up what appeared to be more biochemical weapons. Kim gasped.

Although Kim had barely made a sound, Stokes looked up.

"Get down!" Jack hissed, pulling Kim behind the railing.

"Johns, check the balcony," Stokes ordered, pulling out his gun. "I think we have some company."

Kim's heart started to race so hard, she thought it would explode.

"Dad, what are we going to do? This is the only way out!"

Jack looked around. It was too late for them to turn back, and they couldn't very well go forward against twenty highly trained mercenaries.

Jack peered down as John came up the long flight of stairs.

"I'll create a diversion and you get the hell out of here!"

"No."

Jack blinked, not sure he heard Kim correctly.

"What do you mean, 'no?'"

"I mean out of the two of us, you are the one more capable of getting my daughter out of here!"

Before Jack could respond, Kim ran to the other side of the railing near some iron boxes. With all her might, Kim pushed them down onto a surprised John. The sound has caused a few other men to go up and see the commotion. "Kim!" Jack hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" .

"Go, Dad!" Kim whispered harshly. She then ran towards the stairs and bumped right into Stokes.

"Going some where?" Stokes asked with a sneer. He grabbed Kim roughly and lead her away with his men at his side.

From behind the railing, Jack raised his weapon and pulled the trigger….only nothing happened. Jack tried again. Still, nothing. The gun was jammed. Jack was about to fight them head on when he remembered Kim's promise: _promise me you'll keep Terri safe._

"Damn it!' Jack lowered his weapon and watched helplessly as his little girl was lead away.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242

Tony and Terri finally reached the end of the hallway with two mental doors. Tony pushed the mental doors opened. Once they were through the doors, Tony closed and locked them. "Let's go, Terri!" Tony yelled, ready to run yet again. Yet Terri wasn't quite ready.

"Wait, Daddy!"

"What?"

Terri pointed to her left shoe.

"I gotta tie my shoe," She knelt down and tried to tie her shoe…unsuccessfully.

"We don't have time for this, Terri!" Tony shouted, grabbing Terri by the arm. Tony yanked Terri too hard, and caused her to fall on the floor. Terri began to wail. Tony kneeled down by Terri, heart stricken and ashamed that he lost his tempter, and that he had caused her to get hurt.

"You hurt me, Daddy!" Terri told her father angrily, pointing to a small cut on her knee.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart!" Tony picked his daughter up. He took a quick look at her knee as kissed it.

"Does it feel better?" Terri nodded, wiping her nose on her father's shirt.

"I don't want to play this game anymore. I want Mommy!"

_You and me both, _Tony thought to himself. With Terri safe in his arms, Tony raced to the end of the next hallway to another door. Gently putting Terri down, Tony grabbed the handles of the door. It was stuck. Tony turned his head to the commotion behind him. He could hear men from the far door, trying to break the lock. Somehow, they had found him and Terri.

"What is going on, Daddy?" Terri asked. "Is the other team trying to tag us?"

"You can say that," Tony answered, heart beating. Again, Tony tried to pull the doors open with all his might. No luck. Cursing, Tony opened his phone to text Jack.

Hearing his phone beep, Jack opened up his phone and read the text message.

_Terri and I are by the west entrance. _

_Door stuck. _

_Can u and Kim help?_

_-T_

Jack closed his phone and looked around. While he now knew where Tony was, he had no idea where _he _was. How far away was he from Tony and his granddaughter?

A few yards to the left, he saw a door starting to budge.

"Tony?"

Jack quickly ran towards the door, banging on it.

"Tony? Are you there?"

From the other side, Tony sighed with relief.

"Jack, thank god! The door is stuck. You push in and I'll push out."

"Alright."

Though the two men tried, only the bottom half of the door opened, still leaving the upper half stuck. "This is getting us nowhere, Jack," Tony said, peering into the small opening of the door. He saw Jack….but no Kim.

"Hey, where's Kim? I thought she was with you?

Knowing that his granddaughter was on the other side of the door, Jack answered quietly:

"She was."

Jack didn't even have to finish the sentence for Tony to know: Kim was captured yet again. Tony punched the door in frustration and sat down.

Terri, who had never in her five years seen her father look so sad, toddled over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Daddy. It's only a game."

Tony chuckled and kissed his daughter on the head.

The far door continued to bang. Both Jack and Tony knew that in a matter of seconds, the mercenaries would break through the back door…and show little mercy.

Tony glanced at the ajar door. He couldn't fit through, but on the other hand_…._.

Tony peered into the small opening, whispering so Terri won't hear their conversation.

"Jack, I can't get through but Terri can."

For a second, Jack didn't say anything.

"Jack?"

"I know, Tony," Jack said with a sigh. "I was thinking the same thing."

Both men paused.

"So you and the others….you will take care of Terri, right?" Tony asked finally.

Jack's heart sank. He obviously knew that Tony was talking about more than just today.

"Of course."

Tony closed his eyes shut, forcing himself to continue. "And…you'll tell her that I loved her with all my might? "

"Sure," Jack said, clearing his throat.

"And in regards to her mother….well you can tell Terri that….that Kim was my everything; my heart and soul." Tony put his hand to his neck, forcing his voice to stay level. How long had he realized his true feelings for Kim? Why the hell didn't he tell Kim that? "I'm just sorry I never told her myself."

Jack felt as though he would collapse with sorrow.

"So this is probably it," Tony continued sadly. "Listen Jack I just want you to know.."

"You don't have to say anything, Tony," Jack interrupted softly. "I'm not happy with how you and Kim got together, but truth be told, there has never been any other man that I trust more with my daughter than you."

For a moment, Tony was too speechless to say anything. Then he and kneeled to Terri's level.

"Okay sweetie," Tony said, pushing a stand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Remember when you and Mommy and I play tag?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well, we are going to play tag now. He showed Terri a picture of Jack on his phone. "See that picture of this man?"

Again Terri nodded.

"He is on the other side of this door. If you tag him, then you win and get the prize."

Terri's face shined.

"Really?"

"Really. But listen, honey. You have to do this very quietly. Can you do that?

"Okay, Daddy, but when will you and Mommy come?"

"Soon," Tony said, forcing his voice not to break. Who knew, if ever, when he or Kim would see Terri again?

Wiping the lonely tear from his eye, Tony stood up and grabbed the side of the door.

"All right, Terri."

Tony held it ajar with all his might.

"Now!"

Quick as a light, Terri crawled through the door into Jack's arms.

"I win!" Terri said happily. "Now where's my prize?"

Jack was too stunned to reply. All he could do was stare at this beautiful little girl. Her dark pink tails, he cubby face, her big blue eyes. When Jack had looked at her picture, he saw some resemblance of his late wife. Now in person, Jack saw some resemblance of Tony and Kim as well.

Meanwhile, the men had finally broken though the far door and now were running towards Tony

Jack faced to look at Tony through the small opening of the door.

More than anything, Jack wanted to help Tony and his daughter. Yet he knew he had to get his granddaughter out first.

"Jack," Tony whispered. "Go."

Jack turned to Terri. "The prize is in the car," Jack whispered. "Come on." He picked up Terri. "Say good-by to Daddy."

"Bye, Daddy!" Terri said, smiling and waving. "I'll see you later!" All Tony could do was wave back. With Terri safe in his arms, Jack ran down the stairs, through the gate where the car was waiting for him.

"Is that Terri?" Chloe asked, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Aunt Chloe!" Terri squealed.

"You've grown so much!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Where's Bill?" Jack barked, strapping Terri in the back seat next to Renee. Chloe and Renee looked at each other.

"He…he didn't make it Jack," Renee answered softly.

Jack felt as though a knife was cutting out his heart. How many more love ones was he going to loose today?

Despite the sorrow Jack felt, he finished buckled Terri in, and got in the back besides her. "Go!" Jack ordered, slamming the door.

"What about Kim and Tony?" Chloe asked.

"Just go!"

With that, Chloe drove out of sight.

The car ride was silent. Although the team had rescued Terri, they had left Tony and Kim behind. Not to mention Bill was gone.

Terri looked at the man who was talking to Daddy. Terri liked him. He looked a little like Mommy. She then turned to the women next to her. Terri liked her pretty hair. She reminded Terri of her princess doll she had at home. Curiously, Terri pulled on the woman's shirt impatiently.

"Scues me."

Renee turned from the window and looked at the little girl.

"Yes?" she said, forcing a smile.

"Are you my prize?"

* * *

**_Now I need YOUR help! Should Kim and TOny live or should I have them die and have Jack and Reneen/Chloe raise little Terri?_**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**My deep apologies my dear readers! Two months ago, I was told my contract would not be renewed for the following school year. **

**So between working, looking for another job and taking graduate courses, I was pretty busy. **

**Then of course was the horrible season finale of 24 (Tony a terrorist? Really, writers?). I'm not sure I'm going to watch Season 8. **

**Enough of me complaining. Here you go!**

* * *

The ride to Bill's house had been a quiet one. Jack looked down at Teri, sleeping silently between him and Renee.

Quietly, Renee talked on the phone with Larry. Even in her low voice, Jack could tell that Larry was furious.

"Jack, Larry is sending a few agents over to the ware house," Renee said as she snapped her phone shut.

"Only a few agents?" Jack asked incredulously. "For crying out loud, Renee! Tony, Kim and a bunch of biological weapons are there! Why didn't you get Larry to send a few SWAT teams over?"

From the driver's seat, Chloe looked in the rearview mirror at the two agents. She knew the tension was getting to both of them. Of course, given her social skills, Chloe thought it was best to stay out of it. Besides, she was still to shaken over losing Bill to deal with anything else at the moment…..besides driving of course.

"I did try!" Renee replied angrily. "But given today's events Larry has most of the teams in other areas."

"He should just pulled them out!"

"Yeah I told him that, Jack! But for some reason he doesn't seem to trust me anymore!"

Jack sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was so concern about Kim and Tony that he didn't even think about how today's events were putting a strain on Renee and Larry's friendship.

"I'm sorry, Renee," Jack said softly. "I've been so worried about my daughter that I didn't even think about how you were doing."

"It's all right," Renee replied.

"How badly did Larry take it?"

Renee sighed.

"He's fuming that that we kept him out of the loop again and was even more furious when I refused to tell him where we were going."

Renee turned away and looked out the window.

Jack was silent, not sure what to say. He admired Renee's loyalty. He knew from experience how hard it was to keep secretes from those you care for. However, Jack was worried that there were still moles within the FBI, and didn't want to take the chance. Yet, it was evident that Renee had a different option.

"You think we should go directly to the FBI, don't you?" He asked Renee softly.

Renee turned back to face him.

"You know I do, Jack. Larry has been on our side the whole time. We have to let the FBI help us, especially since we have no idea when Stokes is going to launch those missiles."

"Jack, she's right," Chloe said from the front seat. "This is too big for us to handle by ourselves."

Jack rubbed his fore head. Deep down, he knew the girls were right. The more people working on this, the better the chance Tony and Kim had.

"Chloe, how long will it take for you to copy all of the data from Bill's hard drive to your flash?" Jack asked.

"Well, the computer got damaged after the coffee table feel on it," Chloe said, referring to Jack and Tony's fight. "But I can probably get it up and running again in less than an hour."

"Great. When we get to the house I want you to work on copying all the files onto your flash drive. Then we will go to the FBI."

"Jack, we should call Larry and have a tech team met us at Bill's house," Renee said. "They can help a lot quicker."

"No! I don't want him to know where we are going," Jack replied stubbornly. "Just in case things don't work out, I want to make sure we still have the original fillies on Bill's computer."

Biting her lip, Renee sat back, trying to control her anger. Why couldn't Jack just let Larry help them? Why did he have to be so suspicious of everyone?

Chloe turned into to Bill's driveway and glanced at the large, empty house. It felt a lot longer than a few hours since they were last there.

"Wake up, sweetie," Renée said, gently nudging Teri. Groaning, Teri started to stir. Smiling, Jack gently unbuckled Teri and carried her inside the 'temporary' CTU.

As soon as they had entered the living room, Teri was wide-awake and wiggled right out of Jack's arms. Once Teri hit the floor, she started to run up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Teri, Wait!" Jack shouted. Chloe gently tugged his arm. "It is okay, Jack," Chloe said softly. "Teri has her own room here."

"Her own room?" Jack said incredulously. "Why?"

Chloe's face turned red. Before she had a chance to think of a clever response, Teri's voice rang from upstairs.

. "Grandpa Bill! Grammy Karen! I'm here!"

_Grandpa Bill?_ Jack thought. Now he knew why Chloe was turning a shade of purple. Teri had treated Bill and his wife as though they were her own grandparents.

Jack felt a wave of sorrow flow over him. Not just because his own granddaughter called someone else 'grandpa' but also rather because it was just another reminder that Bill was gone.

Teri ran back down the stairs, clearly out of breath.

"Chloe, where is Grandpa?"

Chloe felt as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment. What could she tell this little girl? Thankfully, Jack answered for her.

"He went on a trip."

"Oh. Like Mommy and Daddy?"

Jack felt as thought a knife was stabbing him in the chest as he nodded.

"Okay," Teri replied as though that made perfect sense. "Whuz your name?" Jack paused. How should he answer his granddaughter? He looked at Renee and Chloe who appeared just as bewildered as he by the little girl's question.

"Jack." He said finally. "My name is Jack." Teri nodded and took Jack's hand.

"Can you read me a story? Grandpa normally reads me a story." _And he never will again, _Jack thought with sadness. Forcing a smile on his face, he answered: "Sure."

Teri beamed. Still clutching her hand, Jack followed his granddaughter up to her room, leaving Renee and Chloe in sadness.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Kim looked out of the bar window of her cell. Stokes had brought her there immediately after being captured. So many questions filled her mind. What were they keeping her alive for? Did her father and Tony manage to save Teri and escape? And what did they have in store for those chemical weapons?

The door opened, forcing Kim away from her thoughts. Two men dragged Tony into the room. "Tony!" Kim gasped. She ran towards him as the two men dropped Tony hard on the ground. Groaning, Tony rolled over. His shirt was ripped and deep cuts were covering his face and hands.

"Oh my God, Tony," Kim gasped as the door banged shut behind them. She kneeled to the floor, wiping the trickling blood off his face. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, Kim," Tony said, breathing heavily. "They just kicked me around a bit. It's nothing, really."

Kim didn't believe Tony's tough act for a second. Gently, Kim continued to stroke his forehead.

"Tony… what about Teri and my Dad?" Tony looked up at Kim's worried face. Carefully, he reached his hand up and touched her chin.

"They made it out."

Kim closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Although she and Tony were in peril, it was more important that their daughter was safe. Kim kissed Tony's hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No," Tony replied, shaking his head. "It is me who should be thanking you, for giving me such a wonderful family."

Kim gave Tony a small smile as she continued to rub Tony's hand.

"Tony, what do you think they have in store for us?" She whispered.

Tony sighed. "I wish I knew."

The door opened again and David Emerson stepped inside, dropping blankets and medical supplies on the floor.

With a groan, Tony sat up, curling his hand into a fist. How could the person who saved his life put his family is such danger?

"What do you want now, David?" Tony sputtered.

Sadly, Emerson just shook his head and sighed.

"It didn't have to be this way, Tony."

"What? That CIP device was going to kill thousands of people!" Tony shouted. "I couldn't let that happen!"

"Don't you get it?" David hissed, walking closer to the couple. "There is a much bigger picture then the CIP device!"

"You mean the biological weapons?" Kim asked.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean there are more biological weapons?" Tony asked incredulously.

"How do you know about the weapons?" David asked. Before Kim could reply, Stokes entered the room.

"Well if isn't our happy parents," Stokes said, pushing David aside. .

"I've already asked Tony where Jack would take your daughter," Stokes told Kim. "No surprise, he hasn't told us. I don't suppose you would like to inform us?"

With a firm expression on her face, Kim crossed her arms. She suspected that her father would take Teri to Bill's house. Of course, she would rather die than tell Stokes that.

"You have the two of us and your device. Why do you want our daughter too?"

Stokes smirked. "Oh I don't want your daughter," He sneered. "But my client does."

Kim and Tony looked at each other. Who wanted Teri and why?

"Fine," Stokes bent down, pulled Kim up, and then pinned her to the wall. "I suppose we will do this the old fashion way."

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Tony ordered. He stood up trying to throw a punch. However he was still too weak and Stokes pushed him back down easily. Kim felt her heart pierced into a million pieces as Tony hit the hard concrete floor. Yet with Stroke's strong grip on her, Kim was powerless to help Tony. Stokes was about to kick Tony in the ribs when David grabbed his arm.

"Stokes, wait!"

"Wait for what?" Stokes asked, shaking David's arm off.

"Neither of them are going to talk, and you know it," Emerson replied softly.

Grumbling, Stokes pushed Kim away. Kim grinded her teeth as she landed hard on the floor besides Tony. Furious at the way Kim was being treated, Tony tried once again to stand up, but Kim motioned him to stop. Stokes looked at both parents, shaking his head. "Pathetic," he muttered. He then took off his watch and threw it onto the ground.

"Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you about an hour to decide if you are going to tell me where your daughter is."

Tony scoffed. "And if we refuse?"

Stokes smiled. "Then my men and I will enjoy other ways of making you both talk," He looked at Kim, licking his lips. Kim couldn't help but shake with the thought of what Stokes had in mind for her. With that, Stokes left the room. Emerson turned to face the parents.

"I'm…."

"Go to hell!" Tony spat as he wiped the blood away from his newly cut lip. David's face turned stone cold. He kicked the supplies towards the couple.

"Here is some supplies in case you want to look somewhat decant before Stokes gets through with you." David snapped. He closed the door behind him with a bang.

Silence filled the room. Kim cleared her throat, thinking of something to say to break the tension.

"Well that went well."

Tony chuckled, trying to force a small smile. "I'll say…. oww!" Tony moved Kim's hands away from his ribs. "It's tender there, Kim!" Tony protested.

"I can tell," Kim said softly. "Take off your shirt."

Tony raised his eyebrows, not sure he heard her correctly. "What?"

"Take off your shirt," Kim repeated. Groaning, Tony reluctantly removed his shirt.

Kim had to bite her tongue in order not to let her shock show. On his chest, Tony had more bruises and plenty of deep cuts. With the supplies David left them, Kim gently started to tend to Tony's wounds.

For a while, neither said anything. . Tony bit his tong, refusing to give into the pain as Kim carefully applied medicine to Tony's cuts.

"Well this brings back memories," Tony grumbled.

Kim tried her best to let out a small chuckle. Yet Tony knew he should have said nothing. What kind of insensitive pig was he?

"I can't believe I said that out loud," Tony muttered putting his shirt back on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"You were only saying what was on your mind. It's really okay." Kim reassured him softly. "Besides, you have been even more candid before."

Tony blinked. "I have? When?"

Kim hesitated, realizing she had opened a Pandora's box.

"Well…. that night we were together you said some things while you were asleep," Kim said slowly, putting the supplies away, hoping Tony would let the topic drop.

But he didn't. "What did I say?"

Kim took a deep breath. Her answer might only cause Tony more pain, but Kim knew she had no choice. "You were calling for Michelle."

Tony stared. Now Kim's sudden disappearance that morning had made sense.

"Is that why you left?" He asked. "Because I called for Michelle?"

"I left because of a lot of reasons," Kim replied, standing up and moving towards the window. She stared outside at the blue shy, too embarrassed to face Tony.

Tony went over towards Kim. Putting his hand over her shoulder, he asked: "What other reasons?" Kim pushed his arm away and turned to him.

"How about the fact that I slept with my dad's friend?" She responded. Tony didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

Kim desperately wanted to change the topic. Revealing her true feelings for Tony would only embarrass them both. If anything, Tony only regarded Kim as a friend. Yet she found herself continuing.

"Tony, I left that morning because I realized I slept with Michelle's husband."

Tony frowned, very confused. "And you didn't remember that before?"

"Of course I remembered that before!" Kim said. "But, when you said her name, I knew you weren't finish mourning for her and probably never would. If you woke up to me, it would only be a reminder that Michelle was gone and I didn't want to cause you any more pain."

Tony reflected on the note Kim left that night.

"Your note said 'this isn't what either of us want'; but the truth is, you _did_ want a relationship with me, didn't you?"

Kim felt all the blood rush right to her face.

"I wasn't sure…at first until…"

"Until what?" Tony prodded her gently.

Kim took another deep breath. _Might as well get it over with! _She thought.

"Until I came back and started to fall in love with you." As soon as those words left her lips, Kim covered her face with her hands, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. But Tony softly removed her hands from her face. Tony then cupped Kim's chin, forcing her to look directly into his beautiful eyes.

"Kim, I stayed not just because of Teri but because of you."

Kim blinked, not sure she heard him correctly. "What?"

"You're right. I wasn't finished grieving over Michelle that night," Tony replied. "I couldn't because when Michelle died, it was like I died too. Then you came along and….well, you brought me back to life,"

Kim couldn't believe her ears.

"You made me remember the good things in life, Kim. Justice, good will, and…..love." Tony took deep breath before he lost his nerve completely. "I love you, Kim Bauer."

Before Kim could reply, Tony kissed her.

Surprised, Kim put her hands around his neck, kissing him back.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt about hearing you say those words to me," Kim said, sniffing.

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to say them," Tony whispered back, holding her tightly. "I think I've been just so afraid of betraying Michelle and losing you the same way I lost her."

"I've been afraid too," Kim replied.

"Afraid? Tony let go of Kim. "What were you afraid of?"

Kim glanced to the floor. "I'd been afraid that Michelle…… would want someone better for you."

Tony let out a tiny chuckle. "Come on, Kim! Who is better for me than you? You helped me turned around! If Michelle was looking down at us now, she probably be thrilled that we are together."

Kim looked up. "So…we are together now?"

Tony nodded. "As long as time will allow us."

Kim laid her head against Tony's chest. "Tony, why is Stokes keeping us alive? He must know we aren't going to talk."

"Babe, I wish I knew," Tony replied, laying his chin on her head. "My only guess is Stoke's 'client' wants us alive for some reason." Kim looked up into Tony's blue eyes.

"We aren't going to make it through today, are we?" She whispered.

Tony looked at her, wishing he could tell that everything was going to be okay.

"No, Kim. I don't think we are."

Kim laid her head back on Tony's chest, tears flowing down her eyes. "I wish I could just see Teri and my Dad just once more time."

"I do too, Kim," Tony released Kim and held her hands. "Kim, there are so many things I'm sorry about. I'm sorry I put you and Teri in such danger. I'm sorry I didn't leave Emerson's crew sooner. But most of all, I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you how I really feel about you." Tony lifted her chin and smiled sadly. "Teri would have been a great big sister."

Kim nodded, soberly. The fact that there time together was so short was devastating.

"At least we have some time now," Kim pointed out, pointing to Stoke's watch.

Tony cracked a tiny smile.

"Then I guess we will have to make the best of the time we have left."

With that, the couple embraced once again.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Jack watched his granddaughter sleep peacefully in her bed. How often had he read Kim a bed time story? Had he ever? Or was he to busy with work? A cough from Renée caused Jack to look up.

"Chloe has just about all the files copied." Renee said softly.

"Any word from Larry?"

"Not yet."

Jack nodded and turned back to Teri.

"I don't think I ever read my own daughter a bed time story," he said sadly.

Renee bit her lip, not sure how to response. She knew Jack's heart must be broken, but she had no idea how to fix it.

After a moment of silence, Jack sighed and stood up.

"Let's go to the FBI."

2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242424242424242424242422424242

Kim's head laid peacefully on Tony's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kim knew the outcome for both of them was bleak. Yet she had faith that her father and the others would stop Stokes for good and take care of Teri. Kim's heart sank at the thought of missing out on seeing her little girl grow up. Yet, at least Teri would grow up in good hands.

Tony started to groan. He looked down to see Kim, smiling up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long," Kim said, rolling off Tony and onto her back. "I'd say 20 minutes or so."

"I can't believe you didn't sleep."

Kim shook her head and continued to smiled.

"I enjoy watching you sleep instead."

Tony smiled back.

Both looked to see the doorknob turn. Emerson walked in.

"I've seen you've been busy," Emerson said with a smirk as Tony quickly put his shirt back on.

"You're early. Is Stokes ready to ask us some more questions?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Not for a while yet," Emerson replied. "Which give you two plenty of time to escape."

For a minute, Tony was positive he heard wrong.

"What?"

"I want to help you escape."

Tony and Kim looked at each other, not believing a word Emerson said.

"And why the hell should we believe you?" Tony asked.

David sighed. He should have figured this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look Tony, when you betrayed me…at first I wanted revenge. I mean, I trusted you more than anyone. We were like brothers. The face that you betrayed me…. hurt like hell."

Tony and Kim stood silent so David continued.

"But after I while I realized something. I'm Teri's Godfather, and that little girl means the world to me. No mater what my job is I can't justify letting Stokes take away her parents."

Tony looked at Kim. He believed that David was telling the truth, and could tell by Kim's expression that she did as well.

"David, you realize that once Kim and I escape, we are going to do everything in our power to stop Stokes."

"I know. I won't stand in your way"

"When are they going to launch those missiles?" Kim asked.

David shrugged.

"I don't know the details. I only have a name of our client."

"David, we need that name," Tony insisted. "Who is it?"

24242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242242424242424242424224242424242424242424

When the group arrived at FBI, Jack was still carrying a sleeping Teri. Larry met them at the back door and then led them to the basement.

"Jack. I'm so sorry," Larry whispered. Jack only had enough emotional strength to nod as he put Teri down on an old couch. "Only a few people know that you are here." Larry continued. "No one else will be informed."

"What about the ware house?" Jack asked. "What did your agents find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Larry, I saw thousands of mercenaries there with biological weapons!"

"I believe you." Larry replied. "But there is nothing there now. They must have moved their weapons to another location once they realized you have escaped."

"It doesn't make any sense." Renee said. "Why not just launch the missiles? Why move their location now?"

"I take it there was no sign of either Tony or Kim?" Jack asked, disregarding Renee question.

Larry shook his head. "I'm sorry Jack. Maybe they took them for leverage."

"Yeah, maybe," Jack said softly. Yet he knew how unlikely it was that they were still alive.

Larry turned to Chloe. "You have the data?"

Chloe nodded. "I just need a computer to upload it."

"Renee, take her to the spare office on the ground floor. The computer there is secure enough."

Renee nodded and led Chloe out of the room. Jack turned and looked at Teri. She was sleeping so soundly.

"Jack, the president wants to speak to you." Jack turned to Larry and stared at him angrily.

"The president knows what is going on?"

"Oh come on, Jack!" Larry protested. "We're talking about biological weapons here! The president had to be informed."

With a sigh, Jack sat down next to Teri. While Jack knew Larry was right, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that the less people knew what was going on, the better.

Larry put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, President Taylor is solid. She isn't Logan."

Jack ignored Larry and continued to look at Teri. Would she ever see her parents again?

"Jack?"

"Sorry," Jack replied, standing up. "You're right. Where is a secure location for me to call the President?"

"You can go to the office down the hall."

Jack nodded and took another look at Teri. While he knew the FBI was safe, he didn't like the idea of leaving his granddaughter alone.

"I'll stay with her, Jack." Larry said softly as though he was reading Jack's mind. Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Larry." Then he walked out of the door. Once the door was closed, Larry looked down at the sleepy girl and smiled. He got out his phone and made a call.

"Stokes?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I have Teri. You can take care of the parents. Jack is to distracted to suspect anything. Then launch the missiles."

"With pleasure." The line went dead.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

"Hold back!" Emerson hissed. Tony and Kim hid behind the corner. Emerson took the safety off his gun and peered out.

"David!" It was another mercenary, looking for his missing comrade.

"James!" Emerson said weakly, lowering his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Stokes said to take care of the parents. Only when I went to fetch them, they weren't there." James looked spotted the two hostages. James took out his gun.

"What the hell are you up to, Emerson?"

"STAY DOWN!" David shouted to Kim and Tony as he fired his gun. Two shoots were fired and both men felled to the ground. James lied on the floor, dead. David lied a few feet away, blood gashing from his chest.

Tony rushed over to David, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Yet by the look of the wound, Tony could tell the outcome didn't look good.

Kim rushed over and also put pressure on David's chest. Despite the resentment Kim had for David Emerson, she couldn't help but hope that he would be okay.

"Go!" David shouted, moving Tony's hand away, pointing to the back door. "It's....too.....late…for me." David showed Tony and Kim the grenade. With horror, both Tony and Kim knew what David had planed: he was going to blow up the weapons by sacrificing his own life.

David grabbed Kim's hand. "If I had someone like you…I might have turned out quite differently."

Kim smiled sadly. For the first time since she met him, Kim saw David Emerson in a different light.

"Take...care...of my..Teri," David rasped. Kim nodded.

"We will."

David turned to Tony.

"Now go!"

"David..." Tony began, his voice choking. "Thank you."

"GO!" David pushed them away.

With one final look at the brave solider, Kim and Tony ran through the door.

David laid back, his head spinning and his eyes budding. He looked at his blood-covered hands. He chuckled. David had always wanted to go out fighting. Now he would get his wish.

He heard footsteps and saw Stokes and a few other men with him.

"Emerson!" Stokes and his men pointed his gun at him. "Almeida and Bauer: Where are they?"

David just shook his head and held up the grenade "This…ends…now…" Before Stokes and his men could do anything, David pulled out the pin.

Outside, the force of the blast pushed Tony and Kim to the ground. They turned around the see the warehouse covered in flames.

"Dear God!," Kim whispered. "He did it."

Tony walked a few step towards the inferno. "He could have been so much more…." Tony whispered, shaking his head. Kim walked towards him and gently touched his arm.

"Tony, we need to go."

Tony rubbed his forehead. Kim was right. The weapons were gone, but Larry Moss was still around which meant they couldn't go to the police yet and going to the safe house on foot would take a few hours at most. The day was far from over. He looked at the Hummer vehicle a few yards away.

"Kim, how good are you at car jacking?"

* * *

**I thought Larry would be the right choice as the big bad. **

**Okay one more chapter to go! Then I will probably write a season 8 story that follows the TV version of season 7. Any suggestions? **

**As always, please review! Thanks a bunch! **


	10. Chapter 10: Winners and Losers

**A thousand apologies, fans! With everything going on (and Bernard rumored not to be in season 8) I lost motivation to write! **

**To make it up to you, I will write another chapter which should be up later today!!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Mary**

* * *

Although Tony was driving at least 70 miles per hour in a 40 hour speed limit, he could care less. All that mattered to him was Teri.

"Can't you go any faster?" Apparently driving 70 miles per hour in a 40 hour speed zone didn't qualify as going fast enough for Kim.

"Normally, you fuse when I'm going five miles over the speed limit," Tony grumbled, pressing the gas petal harder.

"That's when our little girl is in the car!"

Tony glanced at a large, muscular man on the street in a suite talking on a cell phone.

"Hang on."

Tony turned the steering wheel to the left hard. The car steered hard to the left, into the other lane. Kim grabbed on the dash board, her heart beating

With a screech, Tony pulled the car over towards the sidewalk and shifted it to park. Kim landed hard on the back of the seat as the car screeched to a halt.

Kim, still collecting herself, barely noticed as Tony jumped out of the car.

"Be right back!" Tony called to her.

Tony ran a few feet towards the man with the cell phone.

"Excuse me." Tony grabbed the phone out of the man's hand.

"Hey!"  
"He'll call you back," Tony said to the person on the other end. Closing the phone, Tony ran back towards the car, with the man hot on his tail.

Kim glanced out the window to see a panting Tony running towards the car. Behind him appeared to be a very angry man who was no doubt the owner of the cell phone Tony was now carrying.

"KIM! THE CAR!" By the tone of Tony's voice, and the sweat coming off of his face, Kim didn't need any clarification. Quickly, she moved to the driver's seat. Then she moved the car from park to drive. Kim turned her head, trying to move out of the parking spot…with causing the least amount of damage as possible to the car parked behind her.

Tony had barely entered the passenger seat before Kim backed into the car behind her.

"Damn it!"

"Forget it, just turn to your right!" Kim did as she was told and finally wedged out of the tiny spot. The couple left the man in the dust, screaming at the top of his lungs, his hands flying wildly in the air.

"What was that about?" Kim demanded.

Tony open up the phone and dialed Jack's number.

"We need to make sure Teri is safe from Moss. I want to tell your father to stay away from the FBI".

"Oh."

Both listened contently, hoping and praying that Jack would answer the phone soon.

Jack had just finished a call with the president when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Tony."

Jack grabbed the wall to steady himself. Tony was alive?!

"Tony? Are you alright? Is Kim with you?"

"I'm here, dad! We're okay."

Jack leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. His little girl was okay!

"Thank God!"

"Jack, where is Teri?"

"She's fine. Teri's with Larry Moss."

Silence filled the phone.

"Tony? Kim?"

"Oh, God!" Jack heard Kim whisper.

"Jack, Larry was behind our abduction today!"

Larry Moss stood as still as a statue as Fox News showed fire fighters putting down the flames from what was left of the warehouse. By the look of the ruble, all of his weapons were probably destroyed.

Larry couldn't believe it! He had worked for months with Stokes on attaining the weapons. By bribing Dubka, he had managed to get his own supplies of bio-weapons. His goal was to make a profit on the black market with the new weapons.

Larry had worked for the government for over twenty years. What did he get in return? The same crummy position with the same crummy salary. The only thing all the long hours had accomplished was two failed marriages. But all that was suppose to change…or so he thought.

All Larry had to do was keep Jack Baur occupied enough so he wouldn't notice what Larry was up too. But now that the weapons were gone, it didn't matter any more….Nothing did. It was only a matter of time before Jack and the others discovered he was behind it all. His best chance was to take a helicopter and leave the county. Of course, the fact that he could leave United States skies before the others caught up with him was less than likely.

"Damn it!" Larry hit the desk so hard, that Teri woke up with a start. Realizing that she was in an unfamiliar place, with what appeared to be a very angry man,Teri's bottom lip started to quiver. Larry glared at the little girl. On top of everything else, he now had a crying brat to deal with….then again…... Larry looked at the trembling girl and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Renee and Chloe turned away from the computer to see Janice looking at them. "Oh, great," Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Nothing, Janice," Renee replied. "Get out of here."

"Does Larry know you are here?" Janice asked, ignoring Renee's comment.

"Of course," Chloe mumbled. "Who else told him to go to the ware house?"

Janice's eyebrows creased to form a frown. "What are you talking about? What ware house?"

Chloe and Renee looked at each other, fear in their eyes. "You mean Larry never sent a team over to a ware house?" Renee asked in a shaking voice. _God, please don't let it be true! Not Larry!_

Janice just shook her head. "Where did you get that idea?"

'

Jack opened the door toe Larry's office. No one was there.

"Damn it!" Jack banged on the desk so hard that it started to vibrate.

He then put his hands to his head. How could he have been so stupid? The mastermind of today's events was right across from him the whole time!

"Jack!" Renee was at the door, her gun drawn, indicating to Jack that she too knew about Larry's betrayal.

"Larry's gone?"

Jack took out his own gun and nodded. "He has Teri."

"He couldn't have gotten very far. Janice just saw him in this office a few minutes ago."

"Where is the parking lot?"

"On the next floor."

Jack took the safety off of his gun.

"I know how close you and Larry were," Jack said softly. "But I need to know: are you able to help me take him down?"

Renee paused for a second, and nodded.

"Then let's go."

With his brief case in one hand and a squirming Teri in the other, Larry Moss walked quickly to his car. With great effort, Larry finally got Teri buckled in the passenger's seat. Larry got in the driver's seat and put the case on the floor. With Teri as leverage, Larry plan to cross the border into Mexico. It was very much like the original plan…except he was missing the millions of dollars. Still, it was better than going to jail. Larry turned the car on.

"Larry!" Larry looked up to see Jack Bauer coming towards him, armed and ready. Larry grabbed his own gun and pointed it at a very scared Teri.

"Drop the weapon, or your granddaughter will pay a steep price!"

Cursing, Jack realized that he had no choice but to obey. Gently, he lowered his weapon to the ground.

Larry was about to shoot Jack, when he noticed a large hummer coming towards him with Almeida back in the driver's seat.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Still holding the gun, Larry put the car into drive and headed towards the hummer. .

"Tony," Kim gasped as Larry's SVU came towards them. Both could see a terrified Teri in the front seat.

"I know, Kim. Hang on!" Swinging to the left, Tony clipped the SVU to the wall on the driver's side hard. Larry was pinned to the wall. Thankfully, Terri's side was okay. Once the Hummer stopped, Kim looked at Tony.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Kim."

"Thank God."

Injured, Larry still tried to reach for his gun. Yet Jack had gotten there first.

"DROP IT!" He ordered. With a groan, Larry dropped the gun to the ground.

"You got him, Jack?" Tony asked, head throbbing.

"Yeah, I got him, Tony." Jack smiled at Kim and Tony. Renee and some guards, who had just come from checking the west side of the parking garage, came to the passenger's side of Larry's car to get Terri out.

"It's good to see you," Jack said, helping Tony and Kim out from the Hummer. For what seemed like the fifth time today, Kim once again felt the tears come to her eyes. "Daddy! Thank God your all right!" She gave Jack a big hug.

"Mommy! Daddy!" All three turned to see Teri running towards them. Both Tony and Kim got out to embrace their brave daughter.

"I missed you so much!" Teri gushed. "Did we win the game?"

Tony glanced at Larry Moss, being taken away. For the first time that day, Tony grinned.

"Yeah, honey. We won!"

"What did we win?" Kim and Tony looked at each other.

"Umm…a dog," Tony answered. Terri screamed in delight and hugged her family again. Kim glanced over Teri's head and mouthed at Tony, "A dog??!!" Tony could only shrug, and hugged his family tighter. They were a family again….well almost.

Tony glanced at Kim. Here eyes were swollen from crying and her hair was a mess. Yet to Tony, Kim looked just as gorgeous as the first night she came to his apartment.

Then Tony glanced at Jack who had his arms crossed, leaning against the totaled SUV. As if Jack already knew what Tony was thinking, Jack nodded giving Tony his approval, smiling slightly.

Tony smiled and nodded back. Then he turned to Kim.

" Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Marry me?"


	11. A Very Merry Christmas

_7 months later…._

Kim sat with a tired Teri on the couch in front of a warm, cozy Christmas fire at Jack's house. Teri started to nod off and gently put her head on Kim's lap….or what used to be Kim's lap.

Kim was seven months pregnant…this time with a boy.

Kim sighed happily as she looked at her daughter, sleeping peacefully on her large stomach. Kim pulled Teri's hair back gently with her hand. Her wedding ring shined brightly in the light. Kim smiled, thinking about her wedding.

After they were debrief, checked out by the medics, and Tony was officially pardon by the President, they all went to a nearby hotel to get some sleep. A week later, Kim and Tony were married outside memorial hall. It was a small reception, only close friends and relatives came. Yet Kim won't have changed anything about her wedding, especially since her father was able to walk her down the aisle.

Jack was also Tony's best man. Teri was the flower girl. Tony and Kim had discovered their little buddle soon after their wedding ceremony. Teri was thrilled to finally be a big sister, and Jack was happy to be around for his new grandchild.

Karen was very broken up about Bill, yet she was proud that her husband died trying to save his country. After Bill's funeral, Karen sold the 'temporally' CTU and moved out west to be with her daughter and grandchildren. Even though Teri knew that Karen and Bill weren't her real grandparents, she was still very depressed to lose both of them. It wasn't until Tony and Kim told her that Jack was her real grandfather that Terri started to be her cheering self again. Now Teri spent as much time with Jack as possible. He even went with Teri to the pound to pick out a large St. Bernard puppy as her 'prize'.

"Of all the dogs, you let her pick out one that will eat twice as much food as the rest of us?" Tony had exclaimed as Teri let "Bill" into the house. But Jack had just shrugged.

Since then, Tony and Kim decided to restart the security business that Tony and Michelle had originally formed.

Chloe, Morris, and Renee, worked at the reestablished CTU in LA. Jack was retired and lived close to Kim and Tony. He often baby-sat Teri while her parents were meeting with clients.

The door bell rang, interrupting Kim from her thoughts. She started to get up to answer the door when Renee came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that said: "kiss the cook."

"Oh no you don't!" Renee insisted, rushing to the door. "You need as must rest as you can before little Jack Anthony Jr. arrives." Kim smiled and sat back down. Now that Jack and Renee were dating, Kim almost felt as though she had a mother again. Renee opened the door and smiled.

"Look who's here!"

Chloe, Prescott, and Morris entered the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Chloe beamed as she greeted Renee with hugs and kisses. She turned and looked at Kim. "Boy, you are getting big!" Chloe announced. Kim grinned and stood up to give her friend a hug.

"Just you wait! I can't wait to see how big your going to be in a few months," Kim retorted, putting her hands on Chloe's stomach. Chloe herself was three months pregnant and couldn't wait to bring another O'Brian baby into the world.

With all the commotion, Teri started to wake up to see Prescott looking down at her.

"Prescott!" Teri ran to give her friend a hug.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Jack Bauer came from out the kitchen, wearing an identical apron as Renee. Renee and Jack had spent the day cooking for their guests.

"Grandpa! Aunt Chloe, Uncle Morris and Prescott are here!" Teri exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late, Jack but Chloe stop at a lavatory at least three times before we got here," Morris explained.

Chloe's face turned red.

"Actually, your timing couldn't be more perfect," Jack replied. He turned to Prescott. "Prescott, could you and Teri please set the table? Dinner is almost ready."

Five minutes later, Renee placed a large bird on the table. The friends and family looked at the bird in awe.

"Since we have so much to be grateful for this year, let's hold hands and say grace," Jack said.

"Wait! Not everyone is here yet!" Teri protested.

"Your dog is certainly here," Morris mumbled, glaring at the slobbering dog sitting next to him.

"But Daddy isn't here!"

Just then the door opened.

"Ho-ho ho," beamed a happy voice. Tony came into the room, wearing a Santa hat and carrying a bag of biscuits."

"So sorry I'm late," Tony said giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about time," Kim said with a smile. "I was going to have Dad come drag you by the neck." Tony smiled and kissed Kim on the lips…passionately.

"Ahem."

Tony and Kim looked up to see Jack trying to put on a stern look…and failing miserably. "Tony if you are done kissing my daughter, could you please sit down so we could say grace?"

Teri giggled.

"Yes, Sir!" Tony said down next to Kim at the head of the table. Jack gave Tony a smile. Tony nodded back. How their friendship had grown over the past few months! Tony looked around at his friends and family. A short time ago, he never would have thought it possible to be this happy again. Tony only hoped that Michelle would have been happy for him as well. Looking at Kim now reminded him of the first time Kim and Michelle met….

_Between Day Two and Day Three….._

_Tony watched from his office as Kim Bauer left CTU. Kim had grown much since the last time Tony saw her. He just hoped he had made the right decision to hire her. . _

"_She is kind of cute." Tony turned around to see Michelle smiling at him. Michelle had just met Kim after Tony had interviewed her. _

_. Tony turned back to Michelle, rather disgusted. _

"_Cute?!! Oh please Michelle! She's a kid!" Tony took Michelle's hands and held them to his cheek. "Besides, I only have eyes for you." _

Michelle smiled. "Oh, I know. It's just nice to know that if I decide to leave, someone else could take care of you.

Tony pretended to be hurt. "Leave? You plan on leaving me some day?" But Michelle just answered him with a kiss.

"Tony?" Tony shook his head and turned to his wife. "Are you okay?" Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and then smiled. Remembering that conversation from such a long time ago made Tony realize that Michelle would be happy to see the two of them together.

"I love you so much," Tony whispered. Kim smiled. "I love you too." The couple kissed.

From the foot of the table, Jack Bauer looked at his best friend and daughter. He smiled. Finally, everything was as it should be.

Outside, a woman peered into the window. She couldn't feel the cold; she could only feel her pain and suffering of seeing the one she truly loved….and being able to do nothing.

"Michelle." She turned to see Bill looking at her. "It's time to go."

"I'm glad Tony's finally happy…" Michelle said. "But…."

Bill only nodded. "Believe, Michelle, I know." He put his arm around her. Together they disappeared into the mist.

* * *

**So are they dead or did they pull a Jack from season four? I'll let you all be the judge of that! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. See you in Season 8!! **

**_Mary **


End file.
